That Night
by YouLookSoFine
Summary: The night Norma ran off takes a different turn. What if she ended up with Alex that night and he didnt get shot?
1. chapter 1

Okay guys this is my first story. Please forgive me for the format if it is messed up and any grammer. please review and tell me what you think and if I should go on with it !! thank you!!

Norma drove and she had no clue where exactly she was heading. She wanted to run away. Run away from all the pain and hurt in her life. She couldnt deal with it anymore. She wanted to get as far away from White Pine Bay as possible. She probably had been driving for about an hour before she spotted a bar up aways. She decided to stop. There were a few cars in the lot...the place looked a bit run down and the sign that read "Lilly's place" was hanging down sideways almost falling down.

Norma stepped inside and made her way to the bar.

"Can I get a vodka on the rocks please?"

"Coming right up Ms." The bartender responded.

He poured her drink and set it Infront of her. She took the small glass and drank the entire thing down. She didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't believe Norman and Dylan. How could they think she could be friends with Caleb? After all that's happened? How could they expect that of her? She was then broken of her thoughts by a voice coming up beside her.

"Hello, Norma." George said and sat down in the stool next to her.

"Hi, George." Norma said almost in a whisper. She wasn't expecting to see anybody she knew here. She wanted to get away from anybody that knew her. What was he doing here? She didn't really know what to say to him considering the last time they saw each other didn't end too well.

"Are you okay? What are you doing all the way out here? At a place like this?" He asked her sounding a bit concerned.

"I, uh," she started. "I don't really know. What are you doing here?" She asked as she started on her next drink.

"One of my buddies own this place. I come here sometimes to get away from ...well...to just get away." The bartender placed a drink Infront of him as well.

"Oh." Norma said. "Listen I'm really sorry about what happened the last time you came by the motel..I don't know...what i..."

"Don't...it's okay. I shouldn't have pushed you. I apologize." He said and was looking into her sad looking eyes.

She just gave a half smile and looked back at him. He was a really nice guy. Maybe it was good to have run into him? She didn't really like to be alone.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong? Why your here in this bar all by yourself?"

"I just wanted to get away. Run away is more like it but this is how far I got." She laughed a little as she finished her drink.

"You did pretty good I guess," he laughed. "Where did you expect to end up?" He asked.

Norma smiled and shook her head as if to say she had no idea.

"Do you want another?" He asked noticing her empty glass.

"Sure." She replied.

He waved the bartender over and two new drinks were placed Infront of them.

"Thank you." Norma said. She was starting to feel slightly better now. The drinks made her start to forget her problems for the moment. She smiled at George who was again, staring into her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. He could tell she had been crying and something had happened, but didn't want to upset her any more.

"Do you want to dance?" She smiled and asked.

"Um, yeah." George said surprised. He grabbed her hand and walked to her the small area behind the tables and to a music box.

"Want to pick a song?" She asked.

He nodded and started to search through the songs. He decided on "let it be me" by Ray LaMontagne.

He took her hand and brought her in close to him and started to dance. She rested her head on to his chest and closed her eyes. It felt good to be in someone's arms even if it was George's. They danced slowly to the song and as it ended he had grabbed her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back unsure of her actions. He deepened the kiss and she backed away looking down at the ground and taking a step back. "I'm sorry, " he started.

"How about another drink?" She laughed uncomfortably and started walking back to the bar and sat down at the stool. She was enjoying George's company but she didn't want it to be anything more than that, even if she was a little drunk. They sat and talked for a while. George had told some joke that Norma didn't really understand but she laughed anyway when she glanced over at the man who had just walked in. Sheriff Romero? Oh god. What's he doing here? Is the whole town of white pine bay going to show up here?

The sheriff spotted her and started toward her.

"Norma? What's going on? Are you okay? Dylan called me and said you ran off with a suitcase and he asked me to come find you, that you might be in danger." He was standing in front of her now, looking concerned.

She just stared at him for a moment before she could say anything. Her eyes looked glossy and he could see both sadness and anger in them.

"Dylan called you? And told you to come find me? Why would he do that ? I'm a grown women, I can take care of myself." She said trying to sound stern and sober as can be.

He could see that she had had some drinks. He's never seen Norma like this before. He didn't quite know how to react.

Before Romero could say anything George stood up.

"Norma, do you want me to take you home? I don't think she wants to speak to you." He said turning to Alex.

"No. You should go. It was nice seeing you A-again George, have a good night..." She stuttered and started to get up from her stool but lost her balance. Alex catching her as she fell slightly against him.

George looked a bit frustrated and threw some money on the bar and left.

Norma felt her head as she stood back from against Alex and back onto her seat. He helped her sit down making sure she was safely seated.

"Alex, ". Norma started. "Why did you come looking for me?"

He sat down next to her. "Dylan sounded so panicked. What happened? And what are you doing here? Who was that guy? Did you know him?" He asked. Maybe he was asking too many questions or just being nosey at this point but he didn't care. He couldn't help the words that were coming from his mouth. When Dylan said Norma could be in danger , he immediately headed out to find her, and he wasn't really sure why.

She didn't want to tell Alex what happened. She felt the tears start to form in her eyes. She didn't want to cry either, not Infront of Alex. She was trying to be so strong but she couldn't anymore. She felt as if she was going to burst. A tear started to roll down her cheek and she looked away from him.

Something was wrong. Alex had never seen Norma this way. He could tell she didn't want to tell him what was wrong. Should he pull her into him and wrap his arms around her? He wasn't sure what to do. He just sat there staring at her. He slowly placed his hand on top hers on the bar.

"Can you get me out of here?" She looked back up to him with her tear filled eyes.

He immediately got up and wrapped his arms around Norma to help her toward the door.

They slowly made it to the sheriff's SUV. He opened the passenger side door for her and helped her inside. He reached grabbed the seatbelt and leaned over her to buckle her up. He could smell her perfume as he passed by. Or maybe it was her hair? Whatever it was it smelled amazing. He closed the door and walked around getting into the driver's seat.

"You okay?" He asked as he put his own seatbelt on and started the truck.

"I am now." She looked over to him and smiled. "Now that your here." She looked away and out the window.

What did she mean by that ? He wondered. He shrugged it off and put the truck in reverse to pull out.

"Where are you going to take me?" She asked.

"Home, Norma." He answered.

"No, please. Don't - I don't want to go home. Can I j-just s-stay ," she started to cry again.

"Okay."

She stopped her crying and looked over to him. "Why do you always save me?" She reached her hand over and touched his face gently.

"It's my job, to protect people." He said simply.

She looked disappointed at his response. "Oh," Norma said quietly. Taking her hand back and placing it by her side.

It was quiet for a while they he drove them to his place.

Alex really did always come to her rescue. She was thinking of him in a different kind of way now and she didn't know if it was the booze or what. She then felt his hand on hers. He rubbed the top of her hand gently.

"I don't want you in trouble." He said feeling a little guilty for his quick response before. He sensed she got upset. She looked down at his hand on hers. All of the sudden she started to feel hot. The heat steamed through her hand. She then looked up from their hands to his face. He pulled into his driveway and parked. He pulled his hand off hers to take his seatbelt off. Norma was struggling with her seatbelt . It was kind of funny to watch her but she was getting frustrated he could see.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?" She yelled.

He reached over and unclipped it. She opened her door and went to step out holding onto the door so she didn't stumble. She was feeling a bit less dizzy now. She closed the door behind her and leaned up against the truck. Alex walked around to her to help her inside. As he reached for her arm to put it around his neck she took her other arm and grabbed him and pulled him into her. What was happening here? He thought as her lips pressed against his . He kissed her back gently and pulled her body closer. He shouldn't be kissing her back. She's drunk. Or maybe she isn't? He thought. He then backed away from her and put his hand on her face.

"You're drunk,". He said looking into her lust filled eyes.

She looked back into him as she leaned her body back up against the trunk so that she could keep from stumbling.

"So what, I've wanted you for a long time. You don't want me?" She sounded angry now.

"I don't know what to say Norma, you -" he closed his eyes to think of the right words. He didn't want to make her more upset.

"Don't say anything. Just hold me..." She reached out and grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her

He leaned into her and took her into his arms. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and smelling her. He did want her. He wanted her more than anything. She started to run her fingers through his hair, pushing his face into her neck more. He opened his mouth slightly and started to kiss her neck. She tasted so good. He wanted to taste more of her. He could hear her let out a small moan. She now was running her hands up and down his back.

"Take me inside?" She asked quietly.

He decided to just pick her up and carry her inside since she couldn't steadily walk. He carried her into his home and sat her down on the couch. He went back to close the door and lock it behind him.

"I'll sleep out here, you can sleep in my bed." He told her.

She then stood up and walked over to him to where he was standing in the kitchen. "I'll only sleep in your bed, if your in it with me."

She stepped closer to him and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. She then pulled herself closer to him and reached her one hand up inside his shirt, feeling his bare skin. He let out a sigh and leaned back into the counter. She then lifted his shirt up over his head. She leaned down and started kissing his chest. He reached down to bring her face up to his and he pressed his lips hard against hers.

"I don't want you to regret this in the morning," he stopped kissing her.

"I know what I'm doing, Alex. Do you want me?" She whispered to him.

"You know I do." He answered very serious.

"No, I don't." She also said sounding serious. "Show me"

He then slammed his lips into hers again. He turned them around so that she was up against the counter. He then started to grab her breasts gently , rubbing them. He reached under her shirt to feel them better. He then moved his hands downwards toward her plain black skirt she was wearing. He ran his hand up her leg, gripping them gently. He then reached her panties and started to pull them down.

"Let's go to my room," he slightly backed away to tell her. "So I can show you,"

"Mm," was all she could let out.


	2. chapter 2

Norma opened her eyes to a dark room. All she could see was the clock that said 4:02 am. She felt cold and searched for more blanket. Alex had his arms wrapped around her and was still asleep. She attempted to turn herself around to face him without waking him up but that didn't seem to work.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

" I...I was cold." She stated and snuggled up into him.

Alex wrapped his arms back around and held her close to him. "Better?" He asked.

She smiled and closed her eyes. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

They both had fall back asleep together.

Alex woke up and saw that it was light out. He looked over and realized he was alone in his bed now. He got up and threw his pants on and headed out into the living room.

"Norma?" He called. Had she left already?

"Hey, I'm making some breakfast. You didn't have much to work with, so it's eggs and toast." She told him.

He smiled and walked over to her. "I thought you left."

She smiled nervously back at him. She then grabbed some toast from the toaster and set his plate down at the table. He could tell she was acting weird...even for Norma. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...yeah. I'm just a little embarrassed about last night. I'm sorry. You must have been so frustrated with me. Then I --" she was cut off by him leaning in and kissing her on the lips. A slow and soft kiss. She kissed him back at first and then pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Do you regret last night?" He asked. "I knew you would...I told you. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you..." He told her feeling like a total jerk.

She looked at him half smiling. She didn't regret it. It was the opposite actually. She just wasn't sure how to act now around him. Everything seems so different and it's too much for her to handle along with everything else going on in her life. Dylan? Norman? Are they okay? She left them all alone and now she is regretting it. Her thoughts were going off and she then realized she needed to say something.

"I don't regret last night. Do you?" She finally said.

"Not at all." He answered quickly.

"I'm just worried about Norman and Dylan. I left them. Why do I do these things? Sometimes I just feel like I can't handle it anymore. All the secrets I can't keep keeping them. I feel like I'm going to explode.". She sat down at the table.

He wanted to help her but he didn't know how. She was different than any other woman he had ever met.

"What's going on? If you don't tell me, I don't know how to help you. You have to talk to me, Norma.". He told her softly.

She then got scared. She wanted to tell him the truth about Norman but she didn't know how. Maybe she wasn't ready to tell him just yet.

All of the sudden someone was banging on the front door. Alex looked out the window and made his way to answer the door.

"Sheriff Romero , you never called me back last night? Did you ever find -" Dylan stopped when he saw Norma standing behind the sheriff.

"Mom, your safe." He said walking over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Norman was really freaking out, I didn't know what to do. He needs help. " Dylan told her as he slowly let go from the hug.

"Is he okay? Where is he now?" Norma started to panic.

"Emma is with him. He okay for now. But I really think we need to talk about what we're going to do about him." He told his mother. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

\--thanks for the reviews! They made me feeI better. I was nervous to post my writing since I have never done this before. I am going through batesmotel/NormaAlex withdraws severe!! Lol. If you guys have any ideas for this story please tell me cause I don't really know where I'm going with it. I think this chapter is short. Sorry!


	3. chapter 3

Norma sat at the kitchen table with her cup of coffee. She felt like her heart was being ripped apart and out of her chest. Alex had taken Dylan into the living room so they could talk.

"I don't know what to do about Norman. She won't listen to me. He needs help." Dylan was telling Alex.

"Like I told Norma earlier, I can't help if I don't know what's going on." Alex told him sounding frustrated with the situation

Dylan seem to have ignored Alex's last statement. He got up and walked over to his mother. "I'm going back home now Norma. Are you coming with me?" He asked.

"I need some more time to think. Please take care of Norman? I'll be home soon." She told him. Dylan shook his head and started to head out the door.

"Can you take me to get my car?" Norma just realized her car was still at the bar.

"Whenever your ready." Alex answered.

"Thank you. ...for everything, Alex." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They headed out to get Norma's car.

"I don't want to go home yet. " Norma blurted out.

"You don't have to. Are Dylan and Norman going to be okay?" He asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." She started to remember why she left in the first place. How they wanted her to talk to her brother. She felt the anger coming back again. She needed to tell Alex.

Alex unlocked the front door and let them back inside his home. Norma felt nervous just thinking about telling Alex.

Norma made her way to the couch and sat down. Alex followed and sat next to her.

"I need to tell you," Norma started.

Alex looked confused. She looked like a scared little girl right now. He took her hands in his and held them.

"Okay so here it goes -- the reason I left last night was because Norman and Dylan sat me down and asked me to talk to my brother. Caleb." She paused ...not wanting to say another word. She knew she had to. She felt like she could trust Alex. It was just so hard to talk about it.

Alex didn't say anything and waited for her to go on.

"Me and him, we...we didn't have a very good childhood, horrible actually. All we had were eachother. I slept with him. We ...we slept together. It happened for a long time and when I tried to stop it, he got angry and he raped me." The tears were now flowing down her cheeks as she went on. Alex put his arm around her and pulled her close into him. "I'm sorry he did that to you, sorry that happened to you. But it wasn't your fault," Alex told her. He wanted to kill her brother. He didn't know who he was but he wanted to find him and kill him. Knowing that he hurt Norma that way.

"I'm not finished," Norma started again. "He is Dylan's father."

Norma took a deep breath and felt better that it was over. She said it. She told Alex the truth. Well one truth...it's a start right?

Alex just stared into her tear filled eyes for a moment before he could say anything. "It's okay. I'm here now, nobody is going to hurt you ever again." He told her. Norma was never happier to hear those words. There was something about this man that made it so easy for her to trust him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Norma then slowly pulled away from his hug and held tightly onto his hands. "I'll go home soon. I just want to stay here for a while longer with you. If that's okay..." She didn't know what was happening here but it all felt so right. She didn't want to leave Alex's arms. "I just feel so safe with you."

Alex then wiped a tear from her face and slowly leaned in toward her lips. He kissed them sweetly and she kissed him back. A gentle soft kiss. He didn't want her to ever leave.


	4. chapter 4

Norma pulled up to the motel. She didn't want to come back to face any of this. She turned the car off and unbuckled her seatbelt. She sat there for a moment before opening the door and heading up to her home.

She walked in and it was quiet. She made her way to the kitchen and started to clean up dishes from the table and counter.

"It's nice you decided to come home, mother." Her son Norman told her.

Norma was now at the sink cleaning the dishes, her back to him. Here it goes.

"Norman, I'm not in the mood right now." She told him.

"I can tell. You haven't been in the mood for me since you left!" He yelled. "Dylan said you were with sheriff Romero? At his house? I suppose you spent the night with him!?" He said angrily.

Norma turned around to face him now. "That is none of your business Norman! I don't know what you want from me! All of this is your fault anyways. You and your brother. Asking me to do the unthinkable. You both just don't understand and you have no idea what it feels like.". She yelled back at him.

Norman walked closer to his mother. He looked so angry. He stood directly in front of her now trapping her infront of the sink. "Why did you even come home, mother? Why don't you go back to your new fling of the week?" He yelled into her face and grabbed a hold of her arms.

"Norman, get off of me!" She tried to pull away from him but his grip was too strong.

"Let her go, Norman!" Dylan shouted as he ran into the kitchen. Norman ignored his brother. "She deserves it Dylan! She left us! That's all she is good at, is leaving us!" He screamed and gripped her arms even tighter.

"Norman, your hurting me, please let go..." Norma was crying now and softened her voice. Maybe she could get him to snap out of this. This crazy fit he was having.

"Why don't you call your new boyfriend, the sheriff, I'm sure he will come and help you."

Dylan slowly walked over to the stove hoping Norman didn't notice. He grabbed a frying pan from the stove top and then made his way to Norman and hit him over the head with it. Norma was free and Norman fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Dylan asked her.

She stared down at Norman lying on the floor passed out, rubbing at her arms. He walked to her and saw bruises on them. "I'm sorry, I had to do it."

"Don't be sorry Dylan it's not your fault. Thank you. I don't know what we're going to do. Norma wiped her tear stained face and pulled Dylan into a hug. "I don't know what to do." She cried.

"I know you aren't going to want to hear this, but I think we should find a place for Norman to go...to get some help." Dylan started to tell his mother.

Norma got down on her knees and grabbed her sons hands. What happened to her sweet boy? Norma knew what Dylan said was right. As much as she didn't want to believe it, he was right. But Norman would hate her? She could lose him forever.

Dylan walked over to his mother and bent down to wrap his arms around her when they heard a knock at the door...


	5. chapter 5

"Come in, Sheriff." Dylan was glad it was sheriff Romero, maybe he could help.

"Call me Alex." He told him as he entered the house. "Everything okay?" He asked noticing Dylan looking a bit stressed.

"No, actually it's not. Norman had ahold of mom, he wouldn't let her go so I hit him over the head with a frying pan. They are in the kitchen." Dylan told him quietly afraid of what Norma would do at this moment. They made their way to the kitchen to see Norma still kneeled down next to Norman.

Alex walked over to her and bent down beside her. He placed his hand on her back gently. "Are you okay? He hurt you, didn't he?" Alex asked her. Norma started to cry and let go of Norman's hand to grab Alex. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tight. "It's going to be okay, Norma. We're going to figure this out." Alex didn't want to let her go. He wanted to keep her in his arms and protect her, forever. He needed to get Norman out of this house and away from Norma. He had a bad feeling about him. He didn't quite know what has happened with Norman but he knew something was terribly wrong with him. Alex helped Norma up off the floor and helped her to a chair. "Sit down." He told her.

"I dont know what to do, I know he needs help. I'm just so scared, Alex." Norma knew something had to happen, even if she didn't like it.

"I can take him some place to get some help, if you tell me to." Alex told her.

Dylan had picked Norman up from the floor and laid him down on the couch. He came back and sat down next to Norma.

"Mom, Norman needs to go get help. He's not going to get any better here." Dylan spoke softly to her.

"Okay." Was all she could manage to say.

Alex stood up, "Help me get him in my truck?" He told Dylan. He wanted to get this done as fast as possible so Norma didn't change her mind. He knew how she was. He needed to get her safe. Alex put a hand to Norma's face rubbing her cheek , "I'll be back soon? Lock the doors when we leave." He told her and then leaned into give her a quick but sweet kiss on the lips. She kissed him back. "Yeah, " she said quickly.

Dylan helped Alex get Norman into the back seat and Dylan hopped in the front.

"Where are we going to take him?" Dylan asked.

"For now we are going to have bring him to the county psychiatric hospital. Until we find him a place to go, we have no choice. He is dangerous and he can't be in that house."

Dylan nodded in agreement.

All Alex could think about was getting back to Norma. He hated having to leave her. She shouldn't be alone. He needed to get Norman into this place and get back to her. He turned his police lights on and sped the entire way.

They were able to successfully get Norman admitted. Dylan and Alex started to head back to the motel.

Alex and Dylan pulled back up to the house and made their way up the stairs. Dylan unlocked the door and let them inside, locking it again behind them.

"Thanks for everything, Alex." Dylan felt better already now that Norman was going to be getting the help he needed.

"I just hope it will all be okay." Alex stated sounding a little unsure.

"I'm going to head up to bed." Dylan went upstairs to his room.

Alex said goodnight and walked to the living room where he saw Norma asleep on the couch. He sat down on the edge of the couch next to her and wiped her hair from her face and she jumped at his touch. "Alex, " she was happy to see him but her face full of worry. "Is everything okay? Is Norman okay? Is he safe?" She questioned.

"He's going to be okay and your going to be okay." He grabbed her hands in his.

"I'm glad your back. " She whispered and leaned into him resting her head onto his chest. He held her close against him and kissed her forehead. Norma picked her head up from his chest and looked into his eyes. Was this actually real? She felt like she could be dreaming. She never knew she could ever feel this way about a man. She wanted Alex more than anything. She loved being in his arms. He then leaned in to kiss her lips. She returned the kiss and placed her hand around the back of his neck. She couldn't pull him any closer. His kisses then traveled from her lips to her neck as he ran his hands down the middle of her back.

She ran her fingers down his chest to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, throwing it to the floor. Everything felt so different for her with Alex. So much better than anybody she had ever been with.

Alex knew he wanted Norma for a long time. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Little did he know she felt the same way.

She pulled away from their kisses to look at him, their faces still close "Alex," she started and touched his face softly. She didn't really know what she want to say exactly. She wanted to tell him thank you for everything he's done for her. She wanted to tell him how safe he made her feel. How glad she was he was there with her. How badly she wanted him right now, and all the time. How badly she needed him. No words came out though. She became lost staring into his eyes.

"I need you," he then told her in an almost whisper. Saving her, yet again but by her own exact thoughts. She wanted to hold him and never let go. She felt if she let go, he might disappear. She then stood up from the couch, grabbing his hand in hers. She led him up the stairs to her bedroom.

Thank you so much everyone for the reviews!! You guys are great! I'm so happy to have found all you AlexNorma lovers out there ️️️ makes me happy. Hope you like this chapter!


	6. chapter 6

"Mother, how could you? How could you do this to me?" Norman was yelling into his mother's face. He was walking closer and closer to her. Staring at her with his evil angry eyes. "Your not going to get away with this!" He was almost face to face with her now. He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her up against the front of his body. "I thought you loved me mother," he started to cry.

"It's for your own good Norman, you have to understand. I do love you, but your not well. You can get better if you just listen to me." She reached out touching her son's face.

"No. You don't love me, mother. You got rid of me. Like I was a piece of trash!" He yelled, his fingers digging into her arms tighter. Norma tried to get out of his grasp and started to kick him in the legs. He then let her go and turned around starting to walk away. She watched him confused. She ran after him, grabbing him by the arm to turn him back around to face her. He swung around quickly with a knife in his hand, holding it up to her.

"Norman! What are you doing?" She started to back away from him.

"I'm just going to take care of you, like you took care of your son, Norman!" He yelled and forced the knife into her chest.

"Norman, please! No. Stop!" Norma cried.

Alex woke up to her screaming. He saw her swinging her hands in the air with tears running down her face. He reached over and grabbed her and tried to hold her arms still. "Norma, you're having a nightmare baby, wake up." He shook her softly. She opened her eyes to find Alex there. It was a dream. She wrapped her arms around him. "Shh...it's okay, you're okay." He told her holding her in his arms.

"He said he was going to take care of me, like I took care of him ...and...He killed me, Alex." She told him sobbing into his chest. He could feel the wetness from her tears.

"It was just a dream. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"He told me I didn't love him." She told him painfully.

"It wasn't real." He reassured her. Norma fell back asleep in his arms gripping onto him tightly.

Norma had woken up before Alex that next morning. She looked at him sleeping peacefully. She slowly moved the covers off of herself trying not to wake him and got out of bed.

"Good morning." She heard from behind her.

"Morning," she turned around and smiled at him. "I was just going to jump in the shower," she walked back over to him, leaning down to kiss him.

"I should get down to the station early, there's some paperwork that's been piling up." He told her.

"Okay." She held onto his hands.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked. He hated having to leave her. He knew she was worried about Norman and everything that's been going on.

"Yeah, yeah...I have to get down to the office. And later I have to run to the grocery store. I want to try and find some place for Norman, so I have some things to do!" She told him trying to sound happy.

"Alright. Call me if you need me." Alex got up and started to get dressed for work.

Later on down at the motel Norma was sitting behind the desk looking up some places for Norman. She found a really nice place she wanted to look into...although she knew it was going to be expensive. She wasn't really sure how any of this was going to happen. She hasn't had much business at the motel lately since the new bypass. Oh well, she would worry about that later. She sighed and looked over at the clock. It was almost 11:30. She closed the laptop shut, grabbed her keys and headed out the door. The sky was full of dark clouds making their way closer. She hoped she would make it to the store to get her groceries before the storm came.

Alex was on his way home from work. By this time it had been pouring rain. He figured he would stop by his house to shower and get dressed before he headed back to Norma's. He pulled into his driveway to see a familiar car sitting in front of his house. With everything that had happened the past few days he had forgotten about a certain someone...


	7. chaper 7

Alex stepped out of his SUV heading up to his door. The door was open already. She must have let herself in, like she usually did. How could he forget he had given her a key to his place? This wasn't going to be good.

He made his way toward the bedroom where he knew she would be.

"You have been busy lately, huh?" Rebecca was laying in his bed. "Where were you last night? I stopped by and waited for you..." She got up and made her way over to him, grabbing a hold of his shirt. "But you never came home."

He grabbed her hand gently pushing it away. "Something came up"...he started.

She backed away from him with a questionable look.

"We can't do this anymore, Rebecca." He didn't know exactly what was going on between him and Norma, but he knew he had to end this, whatever it was between him and Rebecca. Which was nothing but sex mostly anyways...so he thought.

"Do what? What exactly are we doing?" She asked sarcastically.

He looked away from her. He didn't really know what to say. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" She was angry. "So, you're seeing someone?" Her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"That's really none of your business, I don't have to explain my personal life to you." He told her.

"Okay, so I'll just get out of your house then. Since you don't even have the decency to tell me the truth." She grabbed her coat from the coat rack and stormed out the door. He took a deep breath and started to unbutton his uniform.

Norma was in the kitchen cutting up some peppers when Alex walked in.

"Are you cooking something?" He asked.

She jumped. "Alex, you scared me!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to. How are you doing?" He had been worried about her.

"I'm good, yeah. Just making some dinner...stuffed peppers. Hope you're hungry," she said nervously. He knew when Norma got nervous, she always would change the subject.

He grabbed a hold of her hands, grabbing the knife she was using and setting it down on he counter. "Talk to me."

"Everything's fine, really." She lied to him.

"Did something happen today?" He asked.

"No, no...actually I found a really great place for Norman, " she smiled.

"That's great." He smiled back at her.

"I just realized I'm not going to be able to afford this place, it's so beautiful, but it's never going to happen. I don't have any insurance for him. I just don't know what I'm going to do to help Norman if I can't even pay for him to get the help he needs..."

Alex thought about what Norma was explaining to him. He wanted to help her any way that he possibly could. He didn't have to think twice about what he was about to say.

"You could marry me," he gave her a half smile. "If you married me, I can put Norman on my insurance." He told her.

Norma's eyes widened when she registered his words. Did he just ask her to marry him?

"You would do that for me?" She felt as if she might cry. Actually, she might have already started to.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I don't know what to say." Tears were now running down her face.

He smiled and wiped her tears away. "You could say yes." He laughed.

There was a bit of a pause...she was staring at him, starting to become lost in his eyes. Then she said it. She blurted out the words. "I love you." She didn't even mean to say it. It just came out. Maybe she shouldn't have? Now she was starting to panic. Now she's really made a fool of herself! She froze and couldn't move or say another word.

It didn't take him but a second to respond. He smiled..."I love you too." She let out a deep breath and smiled back at him. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

He slowly separated from her lips to ask, "So, instead of cooking why don't we go out to dinner to celebrate?"

"Oh, no, it's fine...the weather is pretty bad out there still..." She started.

"Yeah, it's okay, we can take my truck. Come on. I think I can handle driving in some rain..." he laughed. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Okay, Sure. Let's go!" She couldn't stop smiling. "I'm just gonna go change, I'll be right back." Norma ran to the stairs to head to her bedroom.

She decided on a pretty little black dress with flowers and some small heals, with her hair pulled back in a clip with flowers, to match the dress.

Alex opened the passenger side door for Norma and she hopped in. He got in and started to drive them to the restaurant.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Fine." She said. He laughed at her. She was cute when she got mad. He couldn't resist.

"I'm about to turn the truck around and take you back home..." He glanced over at her quickly with a smirk on his face. "You look beautiful," he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He reached his right arm over to place his hand on her leg just above her knee, where her dress ended.

"I think you'd better keep your eyes on the road." She teased.

"I can't do that with you wearing that dress next to me." He wanted her more than anything he'd ever wanted his entire life.

It was dark now as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot. Alex had noticed in his rearview the headlights of the car behind them pulling in also. He didn't really think anything of it and turned to find a spot. He opened the door for Norma and helped her out.


	8. chapter 8

"This was delicious, Alex! But I'm so full, I can't eat another bite." Norma told him pushing her plate away from her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. So you've never been here before?" He asked.

"No. Thanks for taking me." She took a sip of her wine.

"Do you want another ?" Alex couldn't stop staring at her the entire dinner.

"We can have another at home," she insisted.

"Okay. Let's get home then."

Rebecca was sitting in her car at the restaurant waiting for Alex to come out. She saw the woman he was with and instantly she was filled with anger. She wanted to rip out the blonde hair of the woman he was with. She tried hiding her car by parking it in-between two pick up trucks. She saw them walk to the truck and started her car. She waited for them to pull out and then began to follow them.

"I just have to stop at my place for a minute to grab something." Alex told Norma as he drove them down the road.

He reached over to grab her hand placing his fingers in between hers. "Okay." She answered him and smiled.

They pulled up to Alex's house. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He told her and got out of the truck and went inside. Norma looked over and saw a car pulling in alongside of the driver's side of the SUV. She could see a woman...

Rebecca got out of her car and started to head to Norma's side of the truck. Norma was out of the truck before she got there.

"Hello! I'm, uh, Rebecca. It's so nice to meet you!!" Rebecca said sounding sarcastic.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Norma asked confused.

"What are you doing here?" Alex had stepped out his front door to find the two.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new girlfriend? Or whatever the hell she is to you, I don't have a clue!" Rebecca laughed.

Alex walked over to Norma and placed his arm around her back, ignoring Rebecca. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She looked back to Rebecca who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"You need to leave." He told her.

"Did Alex mention to you that he was already seeing someone?" She took a few steps closer to them. "He just uses people, I hope you know that. He's just going to use you like he used me."

Norma looked to Alex. She was getting angry now. She left Alex behind her and walked to face Rebecca. "Oh yeah and what are you, his little stalker?" She laughed. "Seems to me Alex doesn't want you here. So maybe you should be getting your ass back into your car and going to find somebody else to stalk?"

Alex could tell Norma had enough. He walked over to them. "I'm going to ask you one more time, Rebecca. Get off my property!"

"Or what? Are you going to arrest me? Get your handcuffs out! I know you would like that," she said laughing.

Norma rolled her eyes. "I think it would be in your best interest to get the HELL out of here!" She screamed into her face.

"You should listen to her," Alex told her.

She then reached into her purse and pulled the key to his house out. She threw it down to the ground Infront of Norma.

"I guess you'll be needing this now," she said and started to walk to her car. She got in and took one last glance over at them watching her.

Norma looked down at the key then looked over to Alex. "I'm going to use the bathroom." She went inside.

Alex shook his head. What the hell was this girl thinking, coming here like that? And following him? He had no idea she was going to get crazy. They were just sleeping together, nothing more. Rebecca knew that is was nothing more too. He then slowly walked into his house. He waited for Norma to come out and sat down on the couch.

Norma stared at herself for a while in the mirror. What the hell was that about? Was Alex not who she thought he was? No, that girl was just crazy. She was trying to convince herself. She didn't have anything to worry about when it came to Alex...so she thought. There was always the possibility that she was wrong about him. She's been through so much in her life, it wouldnt surprise her if Rebecca's words were true. She shook her head. What was she thinking? She knows Alex. He would never hurt her. She put herself together and opened the bathroom door.

Alex stood up from the couch and walked over to her. "I'm really sorry about that. Her and I were never serious, she's lying..." He started to explain. "She's mad because I ended things with her."

She seemed a little unsure and raised her eye brows at him.

"We would see each other sometimes. That's it." He grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch. He sat down next to her and reached into his pocket pulling out a little black box. "I wanted to grab this for you," he opened the box showing her the ring. Norma's eyes widened at the sight of it. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful," she looked up from the ring to look into his eyes. "I can't believe your giving me this. No one has ever done anything like this for me before." She looked like she was going to cry.

"I am sorry the night ended this way, I wanted to take you back home and make it perfect. It got all screwed up..." He was disappointed. He wanted to make it special.

"No, it's perfect...you are perfect, it's all so wonderful I don't know how to react. I don't even know what to say, Alex. I can't believe you would do this for me." She looked back down to the ring looking a little sad.

He was confused. He wanted to make her happy more than anything. He never in his life would've imagined ever feeling this way about someone. Until he met Norma...

"So, what's the matter then?"

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "Nothing. I'm sorry, I'm just...I don't know...I feel like too much is going on with Norman, my brother, and now you...you are here and you're saving me, and your just making everything better, but I want to know that you really want this, I don't want to be forcing you into anything."

"Does it really seem like that to you?"

"No," she paused. "But your ex," he stopped her from saying another word.

"She isn't my ex. We were never together, Norma. It wasn't like that. Do you really think I would be here with you right now if it weren't true? Or even doing this, with you, right now?" He was hurt thinking Norma could think this. Rebecca screwed everything up. He wanted to erase everything about that woman. She meant nothing to him. She might have had feelings for Alex...but he never felt that way about her.

Norma wiped a tear from her cheek and sniffled. Alex placed a hand to her face rubbing her cheek softly. "Listen, I don't know how, or when it happened, but I love you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my days with you. You can choose to believe that, and trust me, or not...it's up to you." He then closed the box shut and placed it on the coffee table next to them. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Scotch and poured himself a drink.

Norma got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. He was angry and she could tell. Maybe not at her, but at that woman. At the way the night had gone, when he tried everything to make it great for her. He drank his drink and placed it down on the counter. He was starting to feel heated so he grabbed his shirt and lifted it up over his head, throwing it down to the floor. He poured himself another and leaned back against the counter. He looked over and his eyes met Norma's. She could see the pain in his eyes. She slowly made her way over to him, now she stood inches away, directly in front of him. She placed her hands onto his chest. She could feel the heat radiating off his body onto her hands. She then moved even closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He reached his hand out to place it on back of her head. She lifted her head up and started to kiss him on the neck, light and slow kisses. She made her way to his chin and stopped before she reached his lips. "I'm sorry," she reached her hand up to wrap it around his neck. He placed his hand on top hers and held onto it tight, pushing it deeper into him and intertwining their fingers.

"I trust you," she told him as she kissed the corner of his lips. Her other hand now running through his hair.

He was aching for her. He forced his lips on to hers and kissed her hard. Their lips still molding together, Alex then turned them around and lifted her up onto the kitchen counter, knocking over his glass in the process, it fell to the floor and shattered. His hands were now on the bare skin of her thighs below her dress. He started to gently squeeze them and made his way underneath her dress, lifting it up along with his hands. Norma digging her fingers into his back, then reached down and started to unbutton his pants and letting them fall to the floor. His kisses moved from her lips to her neck and then to her shoulder. She tasted so good. He wanted all of her...nothing else mattered in his world but her. She moaned into his ear as he made his way into her. She held onto him tightly pulling him deeper inside her. Nothing had ever felt more perfect than him. Then them. Together. He pushed himself into her slowly and his lips found hers again, his hand holding onto the back of her head and gripping her hair gently and holding onto it in his hand. He never wanted to stop. They separated for air, their faces still together. "Alex," her voice was weak, she could barely breathe. "I love you." He covered her mouth with his again, kissing her passionately after he heard her words and kept on pushing inside her. He was so wrapped up in her he couldn't even speak.

Okay please review and tell me how those last scenes went. I really wanted to write it, not sure how I did though. First time remember!!Be honest!!! And thank you for all the reviews!! You guys are great. Anyways hope you liked this chapter...talk to me


	9. chapter 9

Norma opened up her eyes to find herself snuggled into Alex and his arms wrapped around her. She stared at him sleeping and thought about what had happened last night, how Alex gave her that beautiful ring and how they had made love. For a second she had thought she had been dreaming. Being with Alex was like dreaming. She had never felt so safe in her entire life. She was just scared that it could all disappear before her eyes. She needed to stop thinking this way, she told herself. She erased the thoughts out of her mind. No more negative thoughts. She ran her fingers along his lips and then slowly touched his lips with hers. He kissed her back even being half asleep. She hoped he would wake up for her. She wanted him bad. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning." he pulled her closer to him.

She started rubbing her hands over his chest. "Morning." She then started to place light kisses over his chest and up his neck and then met his lips again. He grabbed onto the back of her head to kiss her more deeply. She moaned a little and her hands moved over his body. He then grabbed her gently turning her onto her back, and getting on top of her. He pulled away from her mouth and started to kiss her neck, his hand resting on the side of her face so he could feel her. Her skin was so soft he loved touching her. She ran her fingers through his hair and moved his head back up to be face to face with her. She wanted to taste his lips on hers again. She slammed her lips onto his and parted her legs a little. He rubbed himself on her while returning some passionate kisses to her mouth.

She pulled away from his lips in attempt to say something. "Alex," he reached his one hand down her body and felt her wetness. He was so close it was driving her crazy and he knew it. "I need you now." Her voice sounding weak in his ear. With that being said he wasn't going to make her wait any longer. He pushed himself inside her slowly while holding one hand onto her face. She let out some small moans and held onto him tightly.

Later on that morning, Norma got up and ready and headed home. Alex had already left for work. She had to get back to the motel. She was at the front desk looking at the computer when the door opened. She looked up to see Alex coming in.

"Hi, good morning, again." Alex greeted her smiling. She walked around from behind the counter.

"Good morning." She told him with a big smile on her face. "I thought you went to work already."

"I did actually go there. Then I decided to leave to come and make sure you got home okay." He told her smiling. "But I am a little late. We need to talk later though, about getting married. How do you want to do this?"

She didn't really answer his question. "Yes I know. Do you want to meet for lunch? Text me when your ready, I can make us something..."

"Okay sounds good but you don't have to make anything, we can grab something out." He told her and smiled.

"Okay. See you later." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went back around the front desk to her computer.

Norma had been doing some laundry back up at the house. She was folding clothes and pulled out one of Norman's shirts. She brought the shirt up to her chest hugging it for a moment. She felt like she had abandoned her son. But she knows it is for his own good. Maybe she should go see him? She wanted to see him but maybe it wasn't such a good idea until he gets into Pine View. "He is going to hate me." She says to herself and folds the shirt and sets it down to his pile. She decided to vacume the floors while she waited to hear from Alex. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and she immediately jumped.

"Dylan! You scared me!" She yelled to him and shut the vacume off.

"I'm sorry. How are you doing?" He smiled.

She took a deep breath. "I'm okay...do you want something to eat? I can make you lunch." She offered.

"No, I actually just ate, but thank you. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm going to be staying at the cabin for a few days. How are things going with Romero?" He asked.

She smiled looking away from him. "Things are good. We are actually, uh, going to he getting married."

"What? Seriously?" He was shocked.

"Well, yeah. I'm trying to get Norman into this really nice place, called Pine View, and I don't have any insurance for him. So Alex offered to marry me, so he can put Norman on his. I said yes." She told him like it was nothing.

"So that's the only reason your getting married?"

"Well no, not exactly." She couldn't lie to him. She laughed a little. She heard her phone begin to beep. She walked over to grab it from the table in the living room.

"I'm going to be meeting Alex for lunch. Would you like to join us?"

He watched her for a moment smiling. She looked genuinely happy. He's never seen her like this before. Something was definitely different.

"No, it's fine. You go have a nice lunch with Romero. I'll talk to you later." He walked to her and gave her a hug. She kissed him on the cheek.

She looked at her phone to see she had a message from Alex. "Are you ready to meet for lunch? Is the diner in town okay?" It read. She replied with a "yes." and went to change her clothes quickly before heading out.

Norma parked her car into the diner parking lot next to the sheriff's SUV. He looked over and saw her pull up. She got out of her car and made her way over to him.

"Hi." She smiled shyly at him. He closed the door to the truck. "Hey. How are you doing?" He asked and smirked at her.

"Good. I was just doing laundry and cleaning. So now I'm hungry." He grabbed her hand in his and they made their way in to the diner.

They were seated at a booth in the back.

"Dylan stopped by to see me. He's going to be staying at the cabin for a few days, he said."

"That's good. How's he doing?"

"Good. I told him we're getting married." She told him with a smile.

"How'd he take it?" Alex asked sounding concerned.

"He was fine! He seemed happy actually."

The waitress had come over to take their order.

"So, I was thinking tomorrow. We can go to City Hall tomorrow morning. At 9." He asked her, hoping she wasn't going to get mad at his plans. He had just assumed that's the way they were going to do this.

"Sure." She said instantly. She didn't sound nervous at all. He was expecting her to have a change of plans of some sort. Or for her to be mad at him that he didn't discuss the plans with her first. She always surprised him, he never knew how she was going to react with anything. You never knew with Norma.

"Okay." He gave her a smile. "You sure that's okay? We can do whatever you want. It's up to you. I was just thinking that would be the quickest way..." He started to explain.

"Alex, it's fine really. I don't want anything more anyway. Just as long as we will be married." She gave him a half smile.

"So you're going to be all by yourself at home, huh?" He smirked.

"Yeah, about that...I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to stay with me...since well, I guess you'll be moving in anyway, but...while Dylan is away...you know." She babbled on...

He laughed at her rambling. "Do you want me to?"

The waitress then made her way to their table and set their food down.

"Thank you." They both told her.

Alex looked back up to Norma waiting for her answer.

She let out a nervous laugh. "I do." She started laughing again at her choice of words.

He laughed with her and then they started eating their lunch.

They were now standing in between their cars getting ready to leave. Norma was leaning up against Alex's door. "I guess I'll see you later." She sounded a little sad. He leaned in to kiss her goodbye and then backed away from her. "Yeah. I'll be over around 5. I'm just going to stop by my house to grab some clothes for the next few days."

"Okay." She answered while still holding onto the front of his uniform and playing with his name tag. "I should get back to work..." He told her as he leaned in to kiss her again. "I'll see you later. You okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's good." She was gazing into his eyes. "Bye." She forced herself to separate from him and get into her car.

Alex watched her as she got in her car and drove away. He needed to get back to work. He started his truck and headed off.

Thanks for the reviews!!!! I appreciate all your kind words! I love hearing what you guys think! I was thinking about it and I think I might be making Dylan too nice. But I don't know. Lol. I always loved when Dylan and Norma had good sweet moments !! I also know I've kinda ditched Norman. Let me know what you think :)


	10. chapter 10

Norma was planning on making a pot roast for dinner but she needed some carrots and potatoes so she stopped at the grocery store after she left the diner. She parked her car and made her way into the store. She was at the produce section grabbing some stuff she needed, putting it into her basket.

"So we're meeting again? How lovely!" a woman's voice came from beside her. Norma looked up from the vegetables to meet eyes with her.

Norma rolled her eyes when she saw that it was Rebecca standing next to her. "Just lovely." Norma said sarcastically and gave her a fake smile. It took everything in her not to grab this woman by the hair and start tackling her to the ground. She shook her head and started to walk the opposite direction.

"It was so nice to see you again, tell Alex I said hi!" Rebecca screamed loudly to her as she walked away. "Or I'll just tell him tomorrow, when he stops by the bank."

Norma stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and started heading back toward the red headed woman standing there with her arm on her hip, waiting for Norma to go off on her. Norma charged up to her getting in her face. "Listen, I don't think you know who your messing with. What's it going to take for you to leave us alone and shut your big fat mouth?" She couldn't help it. She wasn't going to take this woman's taunting her any longer.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rebecca asked with a wide eyed innocent look on her face.

Norma was growing furious now. Some of the people surrounding the two were now pretending not to be staring at them. Norma stepped away from Rebecca and straightened her figure. "I'm done with you. Leave me and my soon-to-be HUSBAND alone. Or you'll be in for a rude awakening." She turned around and headed toward the other end of the store.

Norma stormed her way through out the rest of the isles, grabbing what she needed and throwing the items into her basket. She wanted to just get out of this damn store and get the hell away from that bitch! She paid for her stuff and headed through the parking lot to her car. Opening up the door to the backseat she threw the few bags inside. As she went to reach to open her car door she happen to look down to see her front driver's side tire that was flat. "You've got to be kidding me!" Taking a few steps back she looked to the back tire, which was also flat. Starting to dig into her purse to grab her phone she made her way around to the other side to find all her tires were flat! She sighed as she leaned back against her car while dialing the station.

"Can I speak to Sheriff Romero please?" She awaits for him to pick up the phone. She waited about 2 minutes but it seemed like forever.

"Norma? Is everything okay?" He finally answers.

"I came out from the grocery store and find my tires are ALL flat! I think it was that woman! Rebecca! She was here and wouldn't leave me alone." She blurts out frantically.

"I'll be right there. Just stay put until I get there." He told her hanging up the phone in a hurry.

Alex drove as fast as he could over to the store. He pulled into the lot scanning for where Norma was parked. He spotted her and headed her way. He hopped out of his truck and ran over to her.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you? Is she still here?"

"I don't know! No, she didn't touch me. But she was antagonizing me Alex she wanted to piss me off!" She looked like she was ready to cry. She leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him. "I'm sorry this is all my fault." He told her.

She buried herself into him.

"You have to tell me what she said to you."

"Nothing of any importance, just that it was lovely to see me and to tell you that she said hi or wait nevermind, she would tell you herself when you stopped into the bank...tomorrow." Alex could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Well, we don't know for sure that she did this. But I'm going to find out. I'm just glad your safe." He spoke softly in attempt to calm her down.

"What about my car?"

"I'll take care of it. Let me take you home. I'll have your car picked up and looked over for any fingerprints or anything. Don't worry, we will find out who did this."

Alex grabbed Norma's bags from her car and transferred them to his SUV. He opened the door for her and she got inside. He took a step back to look at the tires. He had to have a few words with Rebecca.


	11. chapter 11

"I'm going to head back to the station and deal with getting your car squared away. I'll be back as soon as I can. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Alex asked her as he pulled up into the motel driveway.

"I'll be fine. Try not to take too long?" She looked at him gripping his hand tight.

"I'll be back soon." He got out of the truck to let her out. They kissed each other and Norma headed up the stairs.

Alex pulled his truck up to Rebecca's place. He turned off the key to the engine and sat there for a second. He saw her car parked out front so he knew she was home. He got out and went up to the door and knocked.

She opened the door smiling at him. "Alex, what are you doing here? Oh let me guess your new little girlfriend told you I saw her at the grocery store?"

"What kind of game are you playing here, Rebecca??"

"What? Game??? I ran into her at the store, you think I did that on purpose?"

"I know what you're doing. Don't pretend you don't know whats going on." he told her. He knew she was playing games.

"I don't know what your talking about." She rolled her eyes.

"Leave Norma alone. I don't know what it is that you want from me, but leave her out of it." He told her.

"I don't know what you're accusing me of here but I didn't do anything to her. She happened to be at the store at the same time as me. Kill me!"

"Okay - somebody slashed her tires at that store. Your going to tell me you had nothing to do with that?"

She looked blankly at him. "You think I slashed her tires?" Her eyes widened.

"If I find out that you did do it, and I will find out - you're going to pay." He stared at her for a moment to try and read her. Usually he was good at this, but he really couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not. He then turned around and headed back to his truck.

"Alex." She called his name.

He ignored her and kept walking.

A little while went by while Norma cleaned the house a bit to pass the time. She was now in the kitchen preparing dinner. She was starting to have second thoughts about their marriage plans for tomorrow. She didn't want to tell Alex though. Maybe she was just being dramatic. This isn't a big deal right?

She finished cutting up her vegetables and places her dinner in the oven. She then heard the front door close.

"Norma?" Alex called out as he made his way through to the kitchen.

"Hi." She walked to him and kissed him on the lips.

He kissed her back. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just put dinner in the oven. Did you find out anything?" She questioned him.

"Not yet, I'm working on it. You might be without a car for a few days. After they inspect the car I'm going to have it at the shop for new tires. I'm going to find out who did this I promise."

She let out a sigh. "I've been thinking..." She started.

"You want to wait." He finished for her.

"Tomorrow? Yeah. Is that okay with you?" A look of panic on her face.

"I was thinking the same thing, and not only because of what happened today. I think you deserve more than what we had planned."

She gave him a half smile. "I'm sorry."

He placed a hand on her face. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I was thinking about this before this even happened, I want to give you more than just going to City Hall to get married. You deserve more than that."

"Oh Alex. I love you. I don't know how I never realized it before. I'm sorry...for the way I treated you..."

He stopped her. He grabbed her face into his hands looking into her eyes. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. I love you too. I want nothing more than to make everything better for you, I know I can't take away any of the damage that has already been done, but I will spend my days trying."

Her eyes started to fill with tears and starting to fall down her cheeks.

He wiped her tears from her face and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be right down."

She smiled at him. "Okay. I'm going to set the table for dinner."

Alex went upstairs and started to undress. He took his phone from his pocket and placed it on the dresser. He was hoping to hear something about Norma's car...so he wanted to keep it close by.

He finished up his shower and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and put them on. He heads back down stairs to find Norma standing at the counter holding her hand wrapped in a towel. He walked faster to get to her. "What happened?"

"I was washing the dishes and I cut my hand with the knife by accident. I don't know where my mind is. It's not bad, its fine. Can you just grab the first aid kit from underneath the bathroom sink?"

He ran back up the stairs to grab the kit and came back to her. He unwrapped the towel from her hand and sat her down to the kitchen chair. "It's not too bad." He grabbed some peroxide and started to clean it. He wrapped it up with a bandage. "I'll finish those." He pointed to the rest of the dishes in the sink.

She smiled. "Thanks." She was trying to be strong but Alex could see the worry in her face. She tries to cover it so much...but he can see right through it.

"Everything's going to be okay." He would protect her from anything or anyone. She was the most important thing in the world to him.

"I'm scared, Alex. Somebody wants to kill me or something, I don't even know who it is. I don't know if it was that Rebecca person...but now we're not getting married..."

"We are getting married. Just not tomorrow. I promise you. Your going to be my wife." He smiled at her. He hated seeing her upset like this. She got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close to him, kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to keep you safe." He whispered into her ear.

She pulled away to kiss him on the lips then they slowly separated. "I think dinner is ready." She looked up into his eyes.

"I guess we better eat then," he ran his finger across her lips.

She got up to get the food from the oven but Alex grabbed her hand and sat her back down. "I'll get it. Sit down. How's your hand feeling?". He asked as he opened the oven to grab the dish.

"It's fine. Thank you for taking care of me. I'm not used to anybody taking care of me like you do..."

"Well you better get used to it." He set the food on the table. "This looks amazing."

I'm sorry I took so long for this chapter and it's not that long... Seems I got busier than normal lately. I work full time and have a 9 year old girl and a 3 year old boy. :) My time to write is usually at night when everyone goes to bed and I actually have time for myself. If anybody has any ideas for this story I would love to hear them. So let me know! I know it's not much happening but hope you like it anyway. Thanks guys!!


	12. chapter 12

Alex started to stir awake in bed, he reached over to feel for Norma but all he felt was the cold sheets next to him. Where is she? He looked over to the clock that said 3:23 AM. He got up out of bed and rubbed his eyes before standing up. He turned the light on and started to head out of the bedroom. He turned the hallway light on and walked down the stairs. He saw the kitchen light was on so he made his way over. He found Norma was sitting at the table holding onto a mug infront of her. She didn't even look up to him. He slowly walked to her and touched her shoulders with both of his hands.

"You okay? What are you doing down here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I just made myself some tea." She told him and took a sip.

He knew she was stressed out and could tell she was worrying. "Why didn't you wake me up? You shouldn't be sitting down here all alone."

"Alex, it's okay, really. I just couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake you." She looked at him lovingly.

"I'm going to do my best to make this better for you. I'm sorry that I can't do it overnight, but ..."

She cut him off. "You already have made everything better for me. I just keep thinking someone is going to come here and try to hurt us...in the middle of the night ...I don't know...I'm worried about Norman also and I don't know how to deal with it all. What if it's my brother that did that to my car? Although I really don't think he would do such a thing..."

"I don't think it was your brother."

Norma sighed and took a sip of her tea. "Come back to bed with me?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Just you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Next time you can't sleep, wake me up. I wont mind, I promise. I want you to. I want to take care of you. I don't know what I would do without you."

She got up and walked over to him, he was still sitting in the chair. She smiled at him and touched his face with her hand. She then sat down onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He closed his eyes and held her close. He nuzzled his face into her neck and reached his hand up to the back of her head, feeling her soft hair. "Why don't we go upstairs?" He asked her quietly.

"Why do you want to go upstairs?" She giggled.

He laughed. "Because you should get some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep..." She said as she started to rub her hands over his chest. She then wrapped her one leg around to the other side of him. She grabbed his face in her hands and leaned her lips into his, kissing him hard.

All he could think about was how worried she was and how much stress she has been dealing with. He was worried about her and her state of mind. He kissed her back, then slowly pulled away from her. He placed his hand gently onto her face. "I - I just want to make sure your okay."

She bit her bottom lip. "I'm fine. I just want you." She told him and looked down at her fingers that were now playing with the string to his pajama pants. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face up to meet eyes with her. "I want you too. More than anything. I just need to know your okay."

"I am fine. I don't know why your acting like I'm not fine." Her tone totally changed. She sounded angry. She then got up off of him and walked to the counter opening the cabinet, grabbing a glass and poured herself some water.

"Norma, don't be like this." He got up and walked to her.

"Be like what?" She yelled at him.

He shook his head. "I am not going to apologize for wanting to make sure you're okay. I know you're under stress. I love you and I just want you to be okay." He was standing in front of her, but he did not touch her. He could tell he triggered something.

She didn't say anything right away. She just stared at him. "Don't be mad at me." He pleaded.

"I'm not mad at you. If you want to go to sleep, go to sleep then!" She yelled and slammed her glass down onto the counter.

He just stood there looking at her. She looked now as if she was going to start crying. He didn't mean to upset her like this, he just wants her to be okay. He then pulled her into his arms and held her tight to him as she started to cry. He held her there for a while and rubbed her back gently up and down. "Its going to be okay..." He told her softly. She then broke away from his hold and took his hands into hers. Her face looked a bit calmer now. Still sad, but not angry anymore. He wanted to take away all the pain inside her. He just didn't know exactly how, but he would try his best.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I know you care about me and your just worried. I just..." She looked down at their hands that we're clasped together. "Sometimes I say things I don't mean." She was trying to explain for her actions but she didn't know exactly what to say. Tears started falling again. He wiped them away and kissed her forehead. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose this. What we have...I've never had anything like this before. I've never felt this feeling I have with you." She told him quietly and brought his hands up to her chest. "I want to be your wife. And not just for the insurance...I want you to know that." She paused for a second and looked away, rolling her eyes at herself. "I always screw everything up."

"Your not going to screw this up. Your stuck with me."

Her lips turned into a small smile. He pulled her into him, hugging her tight. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You know I always want you." He was rubbing her back gently. "Do you want to head upstairs now?"

She backed away from him a bit to see his face, his arms still around her. "Yeah, I'm tired." She yawned.

"Oh now you are tired?"

"Yup. You missed your chance so don't try anything now." She shrugged her shoulders. "You should get some sleep!" She pulled away from him and turned off the light to the kitchen and started to head toward the stairs.

Alex quickly made his way to catch up to her at the bottom of the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, stopping her from taking the first step.

"So now you're going to be like that? Running away from me and I'm getting rejected?" He breathed into her neck. She couldn't help but giggle. She tried to break out of his hold but he was too strong. "Excuse me, I was the one who was rejected!" She leaned her head back against his shoulder, giving him more access to her neck. He brought his one hand from around her waist to cover her breast and started to kiss her neck. "You know that's not what I was doing." She reached her one arm back to hold onto his head that was kissing all over her neck.

"Prove it then." She moaned to him. He let go of his grip on her, letting her free. She turned to face him with a smirk on her face. She started to walk backwards slowly up the stairs one step at a time. He grabbed her hand to hold and made his way upstairs with her.

*


	13. chapter 13

When they reached the top of the stairs she let go of his hand and started to run away from him into the bedroom. She plopped herself onto the bed so she was sitting on the edge. He ran after her and walked to stand infront of her. He placed his hands on her knees separating them so he could move closer. She was smirking at him.

"You think you're funny? Why you playing games with me?" He moved some of her hair from her face.

She let out a giggle. "You started it."

"I didn't start anything." He leaned in closer to her looking down to her lips.

"We should probably get some sleep..." She mocked him.

He moved in as close as he could get without touching anything but her thighs that his hands were already grasping. "What are you--" her eyes now found his lips. "Doing?"

"I'm getting ready for bed. We're going to sleep right?" She could feel his hot breath on her face. She wanted to play games, he knew how to play them to. He started to move his one hand up her leg slowly, making his way up her body. Over her stomach, over her breasts. Then from her chest to her neck. Sliding his hand over to her shoulder, he then gently moved her head to one side and leaned in to place his lips onto her neck, kissing it lightly. Leaning back now, she reached her arm around him to grab the back of his neck, holding herself up. He pushed into her with some force, making her lay on her back but not hurting her in any way. Holding himself up above her so he could look down into her beautiful blue eyes staring back at him.

"I don't want to fight with you, Norma." He wasn't acting playful anymore, now he was serious. He didn't want her to be upset with him.

Her eyes were glossy looking. She knew he was just being caring, but she took it as rejection. Maybe she just wasn't used to having someone like Alex. She smiled and ran her fingers down his cheek. "We aren't fighting." She told him and pulled him closer, bringing his lips to hers. He returned her kiss then pulled away shortly to tell her. "I want you always."

She melted at his words and reached for his face to bring it back to her instantly. She held onto his face while looking into his eyes. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but you are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

"You deserve the entire world, I will prove it to you for the rest of our lives, if you let me."

She ran her hand down the side of his face and her fingers to his lips. She leaned up a bit to touch his lips with hers. She wanted this moment to last forever. This was all so new to Norma, she is still getting used to having someone like Alex. She was in love with him and he was in love with her. None of the other men in her life could ever compare to Alex.

"I love you so very much, Alex." Her eyes started to fill with tears.

He looked at her watery eyes and kissed her on the cheek. "Please don't leave me. Ever." She spoke to him quietly, closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Norma. I'm never going to leave you, why would you think that?"

She let out a deep breath grabbing his hand into hers, gripping it so tightly like she never wanted to let it go. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know..." Her voice filled with sadness and sounding somewhat shakey.

"It seems as if you've been through a tough time in your life time, I don't know all of the details but I am here, and I am here to stay." He squeezed her hand a bit tighter and kissed her a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"I need you to make love to me." She breathed the words to him.

Alex didn't need anymore than that to allow himself to her body and feel okay that she was alright. He placed his lips gently onto her cheek, then over to her lips with a bit more force. She wrapped her arms around his back, bringing him as close as she could get him onto her body. He parted from her lips and moved to her neck giving her sweet and slow kisses down to her shoulders. He reached his hands down to her thighs and then up her nightgown she had been wearing. He could hear her sweet moans from her throat. Her moans would always drive him insane. He loved to hear them. Norma's hands then found his pants and pushed them down for him. He helped her take them all the way off and rested himself back onto her. Before he even knew it she had made it so he was inside her already. He pushed inside her slowly and gently. He ran his fingers through her hair and held onto her head softly from behind, keeping it in place for him directly in front of his. He could feel her hot breathing on his lips. He opened his eyes to see her face, beautiful looking and somewhat sweaty. He loved looking at her, he could stare at her forever. He took his hand and placed it onto her face, wiping away some beads of sweat, then placed his lips onto her cheek. She moaned for him and then quickly moved her lips to cover his mouth. Kissing her back and moving inside her, he held onto her tightly. Alex has never felt this kind of connection with anybody before, it was different. Norma was different. It felt like they were the only two people in the world, especially when they made love.

The next morning Alex had woke up before Norma. He took a shower and walked back out to the bedroom with his towel on. He sat down on the bed next to her, watching her sleeping so peacefully. He moved a strand of hair from her face. He didn't want to wake her, so he decided to let her sleep. He got up from the bed and went to grab his clothes to get changed and ready for work. He wanted to call the justice of the peace today to see what he could do about having him come to the house for a small ceremony he had been planning as a surprise for Norma. He didn't really know the first thing about planning a wedding ceremony but he would figure out something. Somehow he would make this work. As he was putting on his belt he heard some groaning behind him.

"Alex?" Norma called for him.

He took a few steps back to the bed. "Good morning." He smiled.

"Morning," she sounded sleepy. "Your leaving? What time is it?"

"Just getting ready for work. It's a little after 8." He told her. "How did you sleep?"

"Hmm...not much I believe," she laughed.

"You should go back to sleep."

"Oh, no. I have to get down to the motel, Emma won't be in today. But, I'll be fine." She told him sitting up now in bed. "Do you want me to make you some breakfast before you go to work? You must be hungry."

"No, no, it's fine. I will grab something on my way. You do what you need to do. I'll see you later?" He held onto her hand rubbing it softly with this thumb.

"Okay, if you're sure." She smiled. "Have a nice day at work."

"If you need me, for anything, call me?" He told her.

"I will." She yawned. He leaned in to kiss her goodbye.

She watched him walk out the door. She needed to get up and get down to the motel. She sighed as she pulled the covers off of herself. All she really wanted to do was crawl back into bed with Alex's arms wrapped around hers and drift back off to sleep with him. But she had to wake up from her dreamland and get to work.

Norma got dressed and made her way to the motel. She had some room services to do. She went to the closet to grab her cleaning cart and get ready to start. She started to drag her cart down the pavement to the first room when she heard a voice behind her.

"Norma!"

Norma jumped a bit and turned around. "Emma! Hi sweetheart, how are you? I thought you weren't coming in today?"

"Yes, no, I mean, I just needed to pick up some books I left here the other night."

"Okay. Is everything okay?" Norma asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's good. Has Dylan been by?"

"No, he's been up at the cabin. I'm not sure when he's going to be back." Norma told him while unlocking the door to room 1.

Emma looked disappointed. "Okay, thanks Norma. I'll see you tomorrow then, when I come in for my shift."

Norma could see Emma was acting a bit strange but she just shrugged it off anyways. She was too exhausted to worry about anything other than getting the rooms cleaned right now. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow, Emma. Thanks." Emma turned around to open the office door to go grab her books.

She made her way through the rest of the rooms that needed cleaning.


	14. chapter 14

Alex had finished up his paperwork a little earlier than normal so he started to head home. He had been thinking about asking Emma to help him with setting up a ceremony for Norma and him. He would stop by when Emma was working at the motel next. He pulled up into the driveway to the house and parked his truck. Getting out he glanced over to the motel office which he didn't see anybody in. Assuming Norma is up at the house he makes his way up the stairs. He took out his key to open the door that was locked. He walks in and closes the doors behind him. It was very quiet. He looked over to the living room to see Norma was laying on the couch sound asleep.

The blanket was halfway falling off her body onto the floor so he went over and covered her up. She looked to be sleeping so peacefully so he left her be. After all she didn't get much sleep last night. He was happy that she was getting some rest. He headed up the stairs to get a shower and change into some clothes.

Alex stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom to the room heading for his suitcase. He wished he had a dresser here with his clothes in it. Maybe in time he thought to himself. He got dressed and went back downstairs to see if he could figure out something for dinner. Norma was always cooking for him, maybe he could wip up something for them tonite. Although it wouldn't be nearly as good as Norma's dinner, he would attempt it anyway. He searched through the fridge for something. He found some chicken. He could do something with this chicken. He started pulling out a bunch of cooking utensils and a cutting board and searched the cabinets for a baking dish. He must have been a little loud with the pans because he heard a voice from behind him.

"Alex?" Norma called from the living room.

He put the baking dish down and cursed himself for waking her up. He made his way out to her. She was sitting up now holding her blanket in her hands on her lap.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, I was just about to make us something to eat." He sat down next to her.

"That's okay, I need to get up anyway. What did you say you were doing? Cooking? You know how to cook?" She asked groggily.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? You think I can't cook?"

She playfully punched him in the chest. "I'm kidding. I bet you will make a wonderful dinner." She tried to sound truthful.

He could see right through her. He shook his head and smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see I guess..."

She scooted over closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the top of her head. "Did you get some rest?"

"Yeah. You need to stop keeping me awake all night." She joked.

He rolled his eyes. "Right. That was all me. I'm so sorry." He said sarcastically and laughed at her silliness.

"I better get back to my dinner." He said as he got up from the couch.

"Alright I can't wait to eat it!" Norma yelled to him as she watched him head back to the kitchen. "How much longer because I am hungry?"

Alex laughed as he heard her yell from the couch. "Not much!" He lied. He was just starting.

Norma then got up and tip toed her way toward the kitchen. She snuck up behind him as he was preparing his dinner to go into the oven. "Is it ready yet?" She whispered.

He turned around and grabbed her by the waist. "You better get out of here. It's never going to be ready if you keep distracting me."

"I'm sorry. I'll let you do your cooking then." She smiled to him. "So, have you heard anything about my car yet?"

"No, actually. Nothing, other than it will be ready tomorrow. New tires and a security system installed. I'll bring it here as soon as it's done." He opened up the oven placing the chicken inside.

"Okay." Norma answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't find out anything about who did it. I'm going to keep trying."

"I know you are. It's okay, it's not your fault. I don't even care. I know I have you to protect me, I'm not scared anymore." She told him.

"I don't want you to be scared." He grabbed her hands in his, bringing them to his lips and kissing them softly.

Norma placed her hand on top of his. "Thank you, Alex. I am going to go check on the motel and lock it up for the night. I fell asleep and never went back." She told him.

"Okay. I'm going to finish up dinner."

Norma went down to the motel to make sure everything was okay and locked up the office. As she was walking out she saw headlights heading into the parking lot. As they got closer she could see it was Dylan's truck pulling in. She ran over to his truck as it stopped.

"Hi honey." She approached his side of the truck as he was getting out.

"Hi Mom. How are you?" Dylan was happy to his mother.

"I'm good. Alex is uh, making dinner, would you like to join us?"

Dylan smiled. "Sure. That sounds good..." He paused for a moment and smirked. "Wait, you said Alex is cooking? Your not cooking?"

Norma smiled so wide she couldn't control herself at the thought. "Yeah."

"Well, I can't wait to see this." He told her and started to walk with her up to the house.

"Emma was by earlier, she asked for you." She told him as they made their way up the stairs.

"Yeah, I caught up with her. Thanks."

"Is something wrong? She seemed...different. is there something going on?" She questioned him.

Norma opened the front door letting them both inside.

"No, everything is fine. I promise." He told her and followed her into the kitchen.

Alex was preparing a salad at the counter. Cutting up some tomato's and throwing them into the bowl of lettuce. He turned around to place the bowl on the table. "Oh, hey Dylan. What's going on? We're about to have dinner, are you joining us?"

"Yeah I am. How are you two doing? Is everything okay? Mom, where is your car? I didn't see it when I pulled in." Dylan asked remembering what his first thought was when he had pulled in and saw her standing there but her car wasn't in sight.

Norma looked down a second before responding. "It's uh, at the shop. Needed new tires." She didn't want to tell Dylan the truth because she didn't want him to worry. So, she just went with her first instinct which was to only tell half the truth. She looked to Alex who met eyes with her also.

Dylan nodded. "I see."

"Come sit down while dinner is cooking, I'll get us some iced tea?" Norma told Dylan and led him into the living room. "Sit." She told him and disappeared back into the kitchen for the drinks. "Would you like some iced tea, Alex?" She opened the refrigerator and grabbed some glasses from the cabinet and set them down on the counter.

Alex walked to her. "Sure." She turned around and handed him his glass. "Thank you." She leaned in close to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "We will be out here."

She set the glasses down and sat down at the other end of the couch. "So are you back home for good now?"

"No, I was just stopping by. Checking in, you know."

"Oh."

"Everything's seems to be going pretty okay over here, huh?" Dylan asked curiously.

She gave him the happy genuine Norma smile again. The smile he loved to see. The smile he has only seen a few times in his life. It made him happy.

"I'm happy for you guys. But, um, when exactly are you guys getting married? You're still getting married right?"

"Yeah we are. We decided to hold off for a bit, but, uh, I'm not exactly sure when. But I will definitely let you know so don't worry?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." He smiled.

Alex took this opportunity while Dylan and Norma were chatting in the other room to send a quick text to Emma. He sent her a message asking if they could meet up tomorrow at lunchtime to talk. Also that he needed her help with something. A few minutes went by and she had responded with a yes. He let out a deep breath and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He needed to get this marriage going. He couldn't wait to make Norma his wife.


	15. chapter 15

Alex pulled up to the diner in town where he had plans to meet up with Emma. He got out of his truck and walked in searching the place for her.

"Sheriff?" He heard from behind him. He turned around to see Emma smiling at him.

"Hey. Thanks for coming to meet me." He told her. The waitress had come over to taken them to a table.

"Is everything okay? Is Norma alright?" Emma sat down and asked him.

"Yeah, yeah everything is okay. I actually need your help with something. You know Norma and I are getting married...I wanted to see if you would be able to help with planning a small ceremony for us maybe at her house? I feel like she deserves more than just going to the courthouse." He explained.

"I'm not a wedding planner but I'm sure I could help!" She smiled. "How much time do I have?"

"Well I don't really have a date yet..."

"Okay I will do the best that I can."

"Thank you, Emma. Really you don't know how much this means to me."

"I'm happy to do it. Norma deserves this. I don't know too much about her past but it seems as if she is trouble by some things. I don't know, she doesn't tell me much. I don't think she trusts me." Emma told him.

"Yeah. She doesn't trust anybody. It's not you." Alex gave her a smile. "I'm sure she will come around to you. You have to give her time."

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"Also, I don't want it to be alot of people. Just Dylan and you. The wedding."

"Okay. Yeah. That's fine."

"If you need anything call or text me whenever." Alex told her. He was thankful for Emma.

Alex drove Norma's car into the driveway of the motel. Norma was in the office and heard a car pulling in so she walked to the window to see who it was. Her eyes instantly widened as she seen her car parked there. She quickly ran outside.

Alex saw her running over. She looked very happy which made him smile. He got out of the car and walked over to her.

"Thank you for bringing my car!" She kissed him on the cheek. "I've missed it!"

He handed her her keys. "No problem." He smiled to her.

"Are you here to stay?" She asked.

"I have to go back to the station for a little while but I won't be too long."

"Okay. Do you want to do something Tonite? Like maybe go out?

"Do you want to go out?"

She gave him a sweet smile. She grabbed his hands bringing him closer toward her.

"We will go out." He told her and gripped her hands tight. "I will be back in a little while. Be ready."

Norma looked into his eyes with her beautiful blue ones. "I'll be ready." She paused a moment playing with his hands. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed him back a deep long kiss. Bringing her hands up to his face touching it gently. She slowly separated from him. "I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry baby, I won't be long, I promise."

She ran her fingers down the front of his uniform, playing with the buttons. She went in for another kiss and then they heard tires pulling in behind them. It must just be someone looking for a room, she thought.

She tried to gather herself back together. What had come over her? She could only take one guess and that would be Alex. Alex had come over her. She couldn't ever remember acting this way around anybody.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." She told him and started to head back toward the motel office. He watched her walk away. He then realized that he was planning on asking her for a ride back to the station and laughed to himself. He couldn't leave, he had no car. So he walked to the office following behind her.

Norma was taking care of the family of three with a small child at the counter as he went over to the coffee and decided to make himself a cup and wait until she was done with them to ask her.

"Enjoy your stay! If you need anything, just call!" She told them and handed them the keys to their room.

She smirked looking over to him stirring his coffee slowly.

He turned around to find her looking at him.

"I thought you were leaving."

"Well, I guess I thought I was until I realized I have no car." He laughed.

Norma laughed along with him realizing he had just driven her car to her and he had no vehicle to leave in.

"I kind of forgot to ask you, could you give me a ride back to the station?"

"I suppose I can." She grabbed her purse along with her car keys. He followed her to the car and got in.

"Emma should be here soon anyway." Norma told him while pulling out of the driveway.

The mention of Emma startled Alex for a second. He didn't like keeping anything from Norma, even if it was a surprise for her.

He just half smiled and nodded.

Norma pulled into the station and put the car in park. "Okay sheriff, I guess I will see you later." She sounded disappointed yet playful.

He loved it when she called him that. He couldn't help but smile at her. "I'll be done as soon as I can. Be safe and call me if you need anything." He gave her a kiss and opened the door to head to work.

Alex sat down at his desk and started on his paperwork. There was a knock at the door soon as he started working on the first paper.

"Sheriff, we got some word on the fingerprints that were on Ms. Bates car door. They match a woman named Rebecca Hamilton. She works over at the bank."

"Thanks." Alex was hoping that it actually wasn't Rebecca, he really didn't think she would do something like that. Guess he was totally wrong about her.

He would wait until he got home later to tell Norma, he decided. He needed to finish his paperwork first.

Norma was at the office getting ready to lock it up for the night when she heard a car pulling in. Maybe it was Alex getting back. She walked to the window to see. She didn't recognize the car. She watched as a middle aged man got out and headed toward the office. A good looking man, he was wearing a suit, looked maybe a lawyer type.

"Good evening ma'am."

Norma smiled. "Hello. You need a room?"

"Yes I do." He answered.

"I'll get you all set up." She walked back around the counter and started pressing some buttons on the computer. She got all of the man's information and grabbed a key from the wall. She handed him the key and sent him on his way. "Have a nice night!"

"Thanks. Where can I reach you if I need anything?" He asked while opening the door.

"Uhh, just call the front desk here. There's a button on the phone in your room that will automatically connect you here." She told him smiling.

"Thank you. Your sweet. See you tomorrow." He gave her a friendly smile and stepped out to go to his room.

Norma stared blankly at the man as he left. That was a bit strange, she thought. She walked back behind the counter to shut everything off for the night. She wished Alex would come soon. She felt a little nervous now. Something was off about that man. Maybe she was just over reacting, sometimes she did that. It was probably nothing, she just would feel safer with Alex there. She hurried grabbing her things to lock up the office and head up to the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex really didn't have paperwork to finish at the station, what he really was planning on doing was getting some more plans for the wedding squared away. He had a friend that was licensed to marry who he could ask to perform the ceremony. He had left him a message about it earlier today, so he figured he would hang out at the station a little while longer incase he got a call back from him. Once again he didn't like the fact he had to lie to Norma, but he was sure she would understand in the end considering he was doing this all for her. He heard his phone beep and looked over at it sitting on his desk. It was a text message from Norma, he laughed because he was just thinking about her. He picked it up to read it. "I'm ready whenever you are, Sheriff." Along with a kissy face. A wide smile forming on his face as he read it.

He replied with a "Won't be much longer. See you soon."

Alex wanted to take Norma out for something different tonite, something special. He had something in mind for after dinner, something he'd hoped Norma would enjoy. He would wait a little longer to see if he would get a call from his friend Frederick Allen about the wedding, and then would head home. He didn't want to keep Norma waiting too long. She wanted to go out, Alex was going to make her night special.

Norma was finishing up getting ready, she told Alex she had been ready in hopes to get him home faster. She was infront of her mirror when she heard knocking at the door, it couldn't be Alex because he had a key to the house now. She quickly ran down the hall and down the stairs, peeking through the window to see who it was. It was the man from the motel she had checked in earlier. She opened the door then went to unlock the next door, opening it a bit to peek her head out.

"Hi, I'm having a problem with the phone in my room. It's not working." The man told her.

"Okay, I'll have someone come down and take a look at it very soon, okay?" She nervously told him and gave him an uneasy smile.

She shut the door not giving him any time to respond.

She walked back inside, closing both doors behind her. She leaned her back up against the door. Then hearing another knock she jumped.

"I told you, someone will be right there to look at it!" She yelled without opening the door again. She heard some keys rattling and the doorknob turning. She turned around quickly to look to see Alex coming through the door.

She immediately opened the door for him.

"Hey." He said noticing a look of panic on her face. "What's going on? What's the matter?"

She was relieved Alex was there.

"I think I'm going crazy, Alex." Her eyes filled with tears.

He brought her into him and held her close.

"What happened?" He asked her softly.

"There's a man I checked in today. He just came here to tell me his phone isn't working in his room, I freaked out because I had a weird feeling about him earlier. I don't know, I just panicked."

"I just spoke to that man on my way up, he told me. I'm going to go see what's up with the phone." He told her. "You're just on edge lately, that's understandable. You're not going crazy. Just try and relax. We are going out to have a nice dinner." He tried to reassure her.

"Okay. You'll go fix his phone?" Her eyes looked up to him bright and wide. She felt like she was overreacting to just about anything the past few days.

"Yes. I'll be right back." He gave her a soft quick kiss on her lips.

He didn't think it was the right time to let Norma know it was Rebecca who vandalized her car. So, he decided to wait.

Just as Romero went outside his phone started to ring. It was a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sheriff, it's Fred. I just got your message now. What's going on?"

"Ohh hey! Thanks for calling me back, I have a favor to ask of you. Can we meet up possibly tomorrow?" Alex was nervous and didn't want Norma to hear him saying anything about his plans.

"Sure. How about I drop by the station tomorrow? Say around noon? I have to pass by there anyway."

"Sounds great! Thank you! See you then." He hung up the phone and went to try and fix this man's telephone.

A little while passed and Norma was sitting on the couch reading a book waiting for Alex to come back. She thought he was taking an awfully long time, unless she was just being impatient.

Alex walked back inside the house. Norma heard him and got right up off the couch and ran over to him.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" She hugged him.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying so much." He told her and let out a small laugh. "The phone is fixed, it wasn't even plugged in."

Norma let out a sigh of relief followed by a small laugh. "I was so worried, he seemed so strange." She brought her hands up to hold his face. "Thank you, Sheriff." She kissed his lips softly.

He kissed her back, then slowly backing up so he could see her face. "So, we need to talk."

He saw a look of worry cover her face once again.

"What's going on?"

"It was Rebecca who slashed your tires." He told her. He couldn't keep it from her a second more. She deserved to know the truth.

Her mouth that had been slightly open closed shut. She knew it had been her. She just knew it. She couldn't really find any words to say.

"I'm sorry." Alex apologizes feeling as if this was all his fault.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do it. What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to take care of it. I know it's alot to ask but just promise me, you will try not to worry. This is the worst that is going to happen." He assured her.

She nodded.

"Next thing..." He started and grabbed onto her hands. "You still want to marry me?"

Norma stared at him for a moment. Was he kidding?

"Do I still want to marry you? Of course I want to marry you. Have you changed your mind?" She asked in all seriousness.

"No. But I wanted to let you know it's going to be soon. Hopefully if everything goes as planned, sometime next week. If that is alright with you of course."

Norma smiled and gripped onto his hands tight. She leaned in to kiss him on the lips, a soft slow kiss. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to him. Their lips separated and she rested her head on his shoulder.

His hand was now holding onto the back of her head feeling the softness of her hair. "So, are you ready to go out?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes!" She sounded excited. He smiled at the happiness he could hear in her voice. She backed out of his arms.

"Okay, I'm going to go get changed. I won't be long." He started to run upstairs to go get ready.

Norma and Alex got back into the SUV after they finished dinner. Alex made sure Norma was settled in and ready to go before pulling out.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" He asked.

"Yes! It was amazing. Thank you Alex." She smiled to him.

He smiled, started the truck and headed down the road. A little while had passed and Norma had noticed they hadn't been driving in the right direction to be going back to the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Just for a ride. Is that okay?" He asked.

"To where? Where are you taking me, Sheriff?" Her voice sounding flirtatious.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He loved making her wonder. She was so cute when she got all flustered.

"Fine." She said and turned to look out her window.

"Oh, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. This is me waiting patiently." She continued to gaze out her window.

He laughed at her and reached his one arm over to grab onto her hand, bringing it closer to him and gripped his fingers into hers.

They finally pulled off the main highway onto a dirt road trail. They drove for a bit longer while Norma was wondering where Alex was taking her but not asking anymore questions. For the first time in a while she felt calm and safe without any worries. Not that she didn't feel safe with Alex every second they were together, but when he was at work there was always an uneasy feeling inside her that wouldn't go away. She knew she couldn't expect Alex to be at her side all day of every day, but oh how she wished he could be. Sometimes she wondered how she ever survived without this man. All the sudden she felt the truck come to a stop and Alex putting it in park. She looked ahead and she saw a large lake with a beautiful sight of the night sky, with nothing but open air, trees and water surrounding them.

Norma was looking contently out the window. She looked over to Alex. "Can we get out?" She asked excited.

"Of course we can get out." He laughed at her silly question. They both opened their doors and got out.

Norma walked around to meet Alex infront of the truck. There was a small beach-like area by the water. Alex grabbed her hand and they started to walk alongside the water.

"This is very beautiful." Norma told him.

He smiled. "I had a feeling you would like it, I always would come here when I needed to get away and clear my head. But now I have you to share it with."

"It's so quiet and peaceful. I love it." She stopped to face him. "Thank you."

Alex leaned in and placed his lips softly onto her cheek.

Alex sat down and brought Norma down to sit in between his legs, both of them facing the same way toward the water. He wrapped his arms around her placing his hands on top of hers, on top her legs.

"Are you nervous?" Norma asked after moments of silence.

"About what?"

"Getting married."

"No. Not at all." He really wasn't. Normally, marriage wasn't at all in this Sheriff's mind.

She relaxed a little more into Alex, leaning herself back onto his chest. She never felt so calm in her entire life. He held her a bit more tight and leaned his face into her neck. His lips starting to kiss her soft skin.

"I'm not either." She told him even though he did not ask her. She wanted him to know she felt the same. She closed her eyes as she felt Alex's lips on her neck. She reached her one arm behind her to grab the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair, pushing his lips more into her.

"Alex..."

His hands started wandering up from where they had been resting on her legs, up along her stomach and up to her chest.

"I love you." She spoke softly, barely able to speak. She was taken over by this man. She would never be the same again.

I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter. Just been super busy! Thank you all so much for reading, hope you guys like this chapter even though it isn't much! I will try to update again soon!! Any ideas let me hear them !?!


	17. chapter 17

Norma had been tossing and turning a bit throughout the night and Alex kept waking up to her movements. He wondered if she had been having some nightmares again. He couldn't stay asleep knowing she was maybe in some sort of distress. He spoke to her during her cries in hopes she could hear his voice.

"Norma, it's okay." He held onto her tightly to try and comfort her.

She snuggled up into him and squeezed her hands onto his bare chest. He wiped the sweat that had been forming off her forehead and her strands of hair from her face. She suddenly opened her eyes, meeting them with Alex's.

"You're okay. I'm here." He told her not knowing for sure if she had been fully awake.

She stared into his eyes for a while before she spoke.

"Alex, I was having the worst nightmare." Her voice was full of sadness.

Alex's heart broke for her. He hated that Norma had these nightmares and her life has been nothing but hurt. She was the most perfect woman in his eyes, he didn't understand.

"It's okay, it wasn't real. Nobody is going to hurt you, baby. I won't let that happen." He tried his best to reassure her. He kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes taking in the feeling of content and safeness she felt from him. Sometimes when she woke up she isn't expecting anyone to be there. She had grown so very accustomed to waking up from one of her reacurring nightmares alone, she always had been alone, other than maybe Norman being with her of course. Norman, on the other hand, had never woken up. He just slept right on through while his mother had one of her bad nights, never opening an eye.

As Norma laid her head to rest on Alex's chest she tried to erase the images that were now stuck in her mind. Norman was there. Alex was there. It was like watching a horror movie in fast forward. She saw Alex at her kitchen table and Norman at the other end. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but could see their lips moving. Then all of the sudden it was like somebody skipped a scene and she could see Norman's body on top of Alex's on the floor of the kitchen stabbing him repeatedly with a knife, while pools of blood gathered around them. A single tear ran down her cheek and onto Alex's bare skin. She didn't want to tell him these details. She knew it wasn't real, but something still didn't feel right. Like maybe she was having a premonition of the future and her nightmare could become a true reality. No matter what Alex said to her, she still was so scared. She felt like a terrified child that needed their parents comfort and reassurance that everything was going to be alright. She didn't lie to Alex when she said she wasn't nervous about getting married, but what she didn't tell him was that she was nervous about her son finding out. She knew he was not around and she was safe for now, but these thoughts still would haunt her.

"Are you awake?" Alex whispered softly.

Norma flinched and sat up next to him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's just me? Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"I don't know."

His eyes never left hers. She had looked frightened. He tightened his arms around her as she layed her head to rest again on his chest. Bringing his hand up onto the back of her head.

"Norma?" He said her name quietly. There was no answer, he looked down to her face to see her sound asleep again.

The next morning Norma had woken up earlier than usual. She saw Alex had still been sleeping and he didn't have to get up for a little while more, so she left him to sleep. She was downstairs now starting to cook some breakfast. She was trying to forget the terrifying nightmare she had the night before so she needed to keep herself busy and distracted.

Alex had woken up and took a shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him, stepping out of the shower. He was trying to get to the station a little earlier this morning because he knew Frederick was going to be stopping by. He got dressed and went downstairs. Walking to the kitchen he sees Norma setting two places full of eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast down onto the table, his plate alot more full than hers.

"Good morning." She looked up to him smiling.

"Goodmorning." He made his way over to her, grabbing her hand in his. He leaned in to kiss her. "How are you feeling?"

Norma was now pouring some orange juice into glasses. She didn't look up to him. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you." He told her as she sat down to start eating her breakfast. "You are my soon to be wife. I think I'm allowed." He sat down across from her. "This looks delicious."

She smiled at him. "When exactly am I going to be your wife?" She asked as she started eating also.

"I can't tell you exactly." He snickered. He was excited to make her his wife.

"Hmm." She said in-between her bites.

"Don't worry, it's going to be soon. I just can't tell you exactly when."

She finished eating her last bite and got up from her chair, walking over to him. She ran her hand across his chest playing with his name tag on his shirt. She leaned into him and started to kiss his face, slowly making her way to his lips. Her tongue made her way into his mouth and she felt his collide with hers. His hands made their way down her back to her butt, gripping it gently in his hands. Norma slowly pulled her lips away from his, touching his face gently with her fingers.

"I can't wait to make you my wife." Alex told her.

"I can't wait to be your wife." She responded instantly.

Alex went to work and his friend had stopped by. The plans for the wedding were officially set in motion. He needed to get a hold of Emma to see how her side of the planning was going. He was sure Emma would do a good job. He spoke with her on the phone and let her know the day for next week the ceremony would be and a change of plans of the whereabouts it would take place.

"Do you think you can have everything ready for Monday?" Alex asked Emma through his cell phone.

"I am already just about done. Everything should be wonderful. I'm so excited for you guys! Does Norma know the day yet?" Emma asked.

"Not yet, I haven't told her. I wanted to make sure before I told her anything. She doesn't know a thing. But she is asking some questions so I know she's wondering. I just want it to be perfect for her, she deserves it."

"I am sure it's going to be. You two deserve to be happy and you are wonderful for each other." Emma sounded so happy for them. It made Romero smile.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done, I owe you." He told her.

"You don't owe me anything!" She told him genuinely. "This makes me happy."

They both said their goodbyes and hung up their phones. Alex looked at his watch. 3:45. Almost time to head home. He never felt this happy to go home. Before Norma, he didn't care what time he left work. Now, all he thought about was getting done every day. She had given him life. He smiled to himself satisfied knowing he would be giving Norma something beautiful in just a few days. His happy thoughts were suddenly interrupted by remembering that he had been so caught up in planning this marriage he almost had forgotten about Rebecca. He needed to figure out what to do about Ms. Hamilton. After what she had already done to Norma, he couldn't risk anything else.


	18. chapter 18

Norma stepped out the shower and grabbed the towel off the hanger from the wall. She wrapped it around herself to soak up the water off her bare skin. She looked up to the mirror above the sink, wiping the fog away to see her reflection. She stared at herself for a moment before seeing a glimpse of her son Norman's face to the left of her. She quickly shut her eyes to try and make the image disappear. It was Monday morning and Norma was planning on going grocery shopping, she had been putting it off for days because of all that's been going on in her life these past few weeks. She opened her eyes again frightened to stare into the mirror. She now only saw her own face. Maybe she should go see Norman? She was so happy lately with Alex that she seemed to forget all about the troubles that had been surrounding her. She was brought from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Norma?" Alex's voice spoke.

She reached for the door knob to open it.

"Hey."

"Goodmorning, I didn't know you were up." He told her.

"Yeah I wanted to get an early start this morning. I have to go to the grocery store." She explained.

Alex smiled at her. "Your going to have to change your plans." He reached out to grab her by the hands. She let him take her hands in his as he lead her out to stand by her bed.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously squincing up her face.

"You have to come with me. Emma is going to be stopping by with some things for you first." He told her. He didn't want to tell her what the plans were for the day. He wanted her to be surprised. Although she might have an idea now.

She didn't fight him and gave him a smile. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Okay."

Norma felt excitement as she finished getting ready for the day. She kind of knew what was about to happen, but still was unsure of the details. Of course she was a bit nervous, but she somehow knew everything was going to be okay. There was a knock at the door. She hurried her way down the stairs. It must be Emma. As she opened the door to see Emma standing there with a bunch of stuff in her hands, Norma couldn't control herself from the smile that took over her face.

"Emma! Hi! Come in!" Norma said with excitement.

Emma could tell Norma knew. Norma reached out to grab some of the stuff from her hands and set it down onto the table in the living room. She turned around and brought Emma into a hug.

"Hi Norma," Emma laughed and hugged her back.

A voice came from behind the two women. "I'm heading out. See you soon?" He looked to Emma and then down to his watch. Norma took a few steps to Alex.

"You're leaving?" Norma asked suspiciously, with an attempt to hold back her smile, which was almost impossible.

Alex smirked to his soon-to-be wife. "I'm leaving." He grabbed both of her hands bringing them up to his lips. He kissed them sweetly. "You two have fun." He then leaned into Norma to place a kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you." Norma placed her hand softly on his cheek.

Alex slowly letting go of Norma's hand, he turns around and heads out the front door.

"I need you to look through some things here, Norma." Emma says and begins to pull out dresses from the bag, along with some other things as well. "This wasn't easy, but I tried my best." Emma explains.

Norma was speechless. She was starting to seem a bit overwhelmed with what was happening.

"What is the occasion?" She finally managed to ask.

Emma smiled to her. "Romero has a...a surprise for you. Now pick out what your wearing." She told her.

Norma saw a beautiful white dress that was sitting on top of a few others. She picked it up to see. It was a very simple, short dress that came to above her knees. She didn't have to look through the others.

"If you don't like that one, there's a few others." Emma told her.

"This one is beautiful. I'd like to wear this one." Norma smiled to Emma. "I can't believe this is really happening..."

"Well it is. I have to have you at the destination by 3:00. So I'll leave you here to get ready, while I go get ready myself!" She hugged her a quick hug and hurriedly grabbed a separate bag that had her own belongings inside.

Emma didn't give Norma a second more to ask any questions. Where is the destination? Norma grabbed her phone to check the time. It was 12:30. She had some time. She grabbed all of the stuff and headed to her bedroom to begin to get ready.

Alex pulled his SUV down the dirt road they had just traveled the other night. He shut off the engine and stared off into the water infront of him. He was finally going to make Norma his wife. He smiled to himself as his mind drifted off to the first day he met her. Even that day he knew there was something about this woman that would change his life forever.


	19. that night chapter 19

As the sheriff sat there in his truck for a while he noticed that there was not a cloud in the sky. Just a bright beautiful color blue that reminded him of Norma's eyes. He realized that he has never felt more at home than when he was looking into those eyes. Of course he had a house that he called home but he finally felt where he was meant to be and that was with Norma Bates. Well, soon to be Norma Romero.

He then heard a car coming down the dirt road parking alongside his truck. The gentleman got out of his car and shut the door. Alex realized it was Frederick. He felt his heart start to speed up as he opened the door and got out to meet him.

"Hello," Frederick greeted him.

"Hi," was the only thing Alex could speak.

Frederick let out a small chuckle. "You okay?" He noticed the sheriff's uneasiness.

"Yeah, yeah. I am great." He tried to cover up his feelings of nervousness. He wasn't nervous to be marrying Norma, he just had a weird feeling creep up into him. He didn't quite know what it was.

"You sure? You look a little white. Are you nervous?" He asked.

Alex sighed. "I just hope everything goes okay today. I don't want anything to spoil this for Norma." He looked down to his watch.

"I can understand that. Norma Bates is it? I can't wait to meet her. I'm still very surprised with all of this..." He chuckled which made Alex let out a smile and a deep breathe along with it.

"I never would have expected..." He shook his head, smiling.

"Yeah." Alex smiled again. "I can't quite believe it myself."

Frederick laughed. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"I guess we are a little early." Alex laughed.

"It's nice here. Beautiful spot for the occasion. Will there be many guests?" Frederick asked.

"Well, you...me and of course the bride...and her son Dylan and his girlfriend Emma. So not many. We wanted to keep it small."

"Good. That's great."

They both turned their heads as they heard a car. Dylan's truck was coming down the road. He parked and got out walking over to the two men.

"Hey Dylan. This is Frederick. Frederick, this is Dylan, Norma's son." He introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Are the women on their way?" Alex asked.

"They should be."

"I think we're ready to go." Emma announced from downstairs as she finished gathering up the rest of her belongings and setting them by the front door. Norma told her she would be right down but that was about 20 minutes ago. She walked over to the bottom of the stairs. "Norma?!" She yelled and glanced over to the clock. Finally she saw Norma slowly walking down the hall and to the top of the stairs. The look on Norma's face was unreadable.

"I - I don't think I can go through with this." She is shaking her head.

"Norma, what are you talking about?" Emma started to make her way up the stairs to her. She reached the top and grabbed Norma's hands. "What's wrong?"

"Everything. Everything is wrong." Her eyes started to fill with tears and Emma could feel her hands become shaky.

"What exactly is wrong? The last time I checked everything was perfectly fine. Your just nervous."

"I don't think I can do this again. I've already done it twice. I don't know what makes me think I can do it again. I should've never said yes. It just doesn't work. I don't work." Norma let go of Emma's hands and started running down the stairs and out the front door. Emma ran after her as fast as she could in her heels. She didn't understand how Norma was so fast wearing heels and running. She stopped and took one shoe off at a time, placed them by the door and went to run after her once again making more progress this time. Norma was to her car while Emma was running as fast as she possibly could down the outside stairs without shoes. She heard the car engine start up but finally made it to Norma's car.

"Norma, you need to stop. Calm down and listen to me." She had one hand on the hood of the car and the other on the driver's side door.

"Emma, just leave me alone. I'm sorry. I'm incredibly sorry for everything."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know! Just get off the car!" She screamed as she tried to pull away. Emma backed away letting Norma leave like she wanted. The car sped away onto the gravel leaving a cloud of dust in the air between Emma and the road.

"Great...just great." Emma spoke to herself out loud. She ran back up to the house grabbing her purse, keys and her shoes.

I am soo sorry for disappearing. I had surgery and then I had a rough few weeks. Hope you can forgive me. Love you guys. Thanks for the reviews still ! I know this wasn't much but there will be more to come...hopefully soon. Xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

Emma got into her car as fast as she could to head to the lake. She was pretty sure she was doing way above the speed limit but honestly she didn't really care. All she cared about was getting to Alex as fast as she possibly could. Finally she started to pull down the dirt road.

Alex and Frederick both looked over to the car pulling toward them. They watched as Emma sped up to park next to them. She quickly got out of the car.

"We have a problem. Norma ran off. She's just nervous...but I couldn't stop her. I don't know where she went. She got into her car and left."

Alex's face fell from a smile to a horrified expression just staring back at Emma.

"You have to find her, Alex. I think your the only one who will be able to talk to her." Emma explained.

Alex didn't say a word and turned around to get into his truck. He started the engine and looked over to them while he rolled the window down. "Hopefully I'll be back with Norma. Can you wait?" He asked looking to Frederick.

"I'll be here. Don't worry. Just go."

"Alex I'm sorry!" Emma apologized. She felt horrible about this.

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault."

Alex sped off not having a clue where he was going. His mind was now a total blur. He really didn't expect this to happen, she had seemed so fine and ready for this. Maybe they shouldn't have waited this long. He was scared his heart might beat out of his chest. He had to find Norma and make sure she was okay.

Norma was driving while also ignoring her phone that hadn't stopped ringing the entire time. She looked over at it taking her eyes off the road for what must be the 20th time, quickly looking back to the black pavement infront of her. What has she just done? She shouldn't have left. What was she thinking? Hurting Alex is the last thing she would ever want to do. All the sudden Norma heard a horn honking from behind her. She looked up and realized she was sitting at a light that had already turned green. She started to drive again until she saw an empty parking lot and she pulled into it, parking her car. She hadn't gotten too far from White pine bay, she was just outside the town.

She was now hysterically crying, her newly fresh make up for her wedding running down her face. She wished she knew what she was doing. She felt lost with nowhere to go. Suddenly Norma jumped at someone banging on her car window. Looking up her eyes met Alex's dark brown ones. She stared blankly back at him for what seemed like forever before opening her car door so she could get out.

"Hey." Was all Alex could say while gazing at her beautiful tear filled eyes. He wanted to grab her and wrap his arms around her but he didn't know if it was the right thing to do here at this moment.

Norma didn't respond. She just kept staring at him. Staring so deeply into his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked keeping his distance from her.

"I - I am so sorry Alex!" She reached out to grab him. Grabbing her and pulling her into his arms right away.

"You don't have to be sorry." He whispered softly into her ear.

"I don't know what happened. I just panicked." She told him in-between sobbing. She rested her head onto his shoulder and gripped onto his shirt tightly. He rubbed her back softly and squeezed her tight. He could feel how tense her body was.

She slightly parted from him looking down at the ground between them. She couldn't look at him now. Especially not into his eyes. "I love you Alex. I love you so much it scares me sometimes."

He placed his hand on her chin to lift her face up to look at him. Pulling her face away from him while shaking her head. She couldn't stop all the many tears that were flowing down her face.

"I need you to look at me."

He placed his hand gently to her face attempting to bring her to face him again. She closed her eyes before opening them.

"I understand if you never want to see me again..." She started until he cut her off.

He couldn't help but laugh. "That is the opposite of what I was about to say..."

Her face remained the same. Her sad eyes filling with tears again. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what.

"I love you. I want to make you my wife. If you've changed your mind you need to tell me, Norma."

"I haven't." She whimpered.

"Okay." He wiped her tears from her cheeks. "So what are we doing? Tell me what you want."

"I want you."

"You have to talk to me. Are we calling it off?" His voice was gentle yet serious. He moved a strand of hair from her eyes.

She was shaking her head no. Her body suddenly collapsed into his, his arms catching her so she didn't fall to the ground. He hated seeing her hurting like this. He gently pressed his hand onto the back of her head pushing it closer against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Alex." She whimpered."I love you." She squeezed her hands into his shirt. "I still want to be your wife." Her voice was low and breaking.

"Do you?" He questioned. He wanted to be 100% sure of what she wanted.

She pulled back from him enough to see his face and looking into his eyes. She slowly leaned her face into his just enough to graze his lips with hers. He closed his eyes at the feel of her lips slightly touching his. Her one hand still gripping on to his shirt, she brought the other one up to touch his face, slowly running her finger tips down his cheek to the corner of his lips and stopping there. Alex closed the space between them by finally kissing her. A slow lingering kiss that lasted what seemed like forever. Alex could feel her wet cheeks against his and it made him part from her gently and he reached his hands up to her face and holding it infront of him so that there noses were now touching, he opened his eyes to look at her. She had a look of sadness in her wet eyes that he couldn't stand to see.

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "What do you need from me Norma?"

Norma closed her eyes shut and let out a deep breath. Opening her eyes now and bringing her one hand around the back of his head grabbing onto his hair.

"What are you scared of?" His voice was low.

"I'm not scared of anything when I'm with you Alex." She paused a moment while breaking eye contact with him and looking over his shoulder. "Except one thing." She took another deep breath before she could finish what she was trying to say. "I am scared of losing you. I am scared you will realize that you don't love me and you don't want me and that it turns out I am not good enough for you." She told him while she was still staring passed him.

Alex could hear the pain in her voice. He couldn't believe something so precious has been through so much hurt in her life that she didn't even know how to allow herself to be happy.

"Norma," his voice was sad, "You are the most special thing that has ever come into my life. I want nothing more than to make you happy for the rest of my life. All you have to do is trust me. Give me a chance..." She tried to look away from him again but he quickly placed his hand to her chin forcing her to look at him. "I love you and I never thought I was capable of the love I feel for you." He tried his best to reassure her.


	21. that night

Alex and Norma both drove their own vehicles back to Norma's house so she could fix her makeup. Alex pulled into the driveway and parked next to Norma. He didn't get out of the truck right away and watched as she looked up to her house from inside her car. Her face looking sad and tear stained. She opened her door and got out and before heading to the steps to the house she glanced over to Alex. He gave her a slight smile from his seat. He then finally got out of the truck and headed toward her as she stood there still as if she were waiting for him. He didn't know he was supposed to be going inside with her as he assumed she was just going in to fix herself up, seems as though Norma had a different plan. He grabbed her hand and they walked up the stairs and inside the house.

Alex couldn't really believe his eyes now that he had actually realized Norma's dress and how beautiful she looked for their wedding. His eyes slowly leaving her face to see the rest of her body. The thin blue straps that rest on her shoulders with a light see-through cover up that lay over top. His eyes slowly traveled down passed her chest to the rest of her. The dress was a light baby blue color that fit snug to her body and ended right above her knees. He blinked a few times to clear his eyesight before he could take in the rest of her. Her legs were now exposed from the end of her dress all the way down to her white strapped heels that wrapped around the back of her ankles. His eyes then came back up to her face.

He then also noticed that she had been wearing a light blue headband to match the rest of her attire. Her hair was in curly waves around the headband. Everything simple yet perfect in every way. She wasn't wearing too much makeup, another thing Alex always loved about Norma. She didn't have to be wearing any makeup at all and she was still the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Just, in his opinion Norma didn't over do it with the makeup like lots of the women he sees around town nowadays.

"I'm going to fix my makeup," Norma spoke but Alex was lost in his thoughts and didn't quite hear her. "Alex?" Norma tugged on his hand. "Alex, I am going to go fix my makeup."

He then realized Norma was talking to him. "I'm sorry, yeah - go ahead."

"Are you okay?" She didn't let go of his hand yet.

"Yeah. Yes. I'm fine. I just -" he looked over her body once more. "You just look so beautiful." He told her with embarrassment taking over him now.

She smiled and looked him over. "You don't look too bad yourself there, Sheriff." She told him as she moved her free hand to the top of his tie. She traced her fingers to about halfway down where she stopped and grabbed onto it, giving it a gentle tug. He had already been trying his best not to grab onto her and take her right then and there. Now he was in trouble.

He smiled to her. "You should go get ready."

Norma smiled back to him. "I don't think I can control myself."

"I can assure you I cannot. So please go so I can make you my wife already, and we can finished this later."

Norma slightly backed away from him. "I'm going." She turned around and headed up the stairs.

As Alex turned the SUV down the dirt road Norma quickly spun her head around to look at him with a questioning look. "Alex?"

Alex drove ahead some more until they could see the other cars parked off onto the side of the road before the lake.

Alex looked to Norma while parking and shutting off the engine. The surprised look on her face made him smile. "Yes Norma?"

Norma's eyes widened and lit up. She stared back at him without finding any words to say. "Are you ready? He asked as he placed his hand on his door handle.

She opened her mouth to speak but her voice wouldn't work.

Alex reached a hand over to touch her face. "Have you changed your mind?"

Norma let out a deep breath. She placed her hand onto of his that was on her face. She looked as if she was going to cry. "Is this really happening?" She finally spoke.

"It is if you want it to."

I'm so sorry its been so long! Please forgive me! The next chapter will be the ceremony so I'm really trying to make it wonderful for them and you guys. Just be patient please :) I've been super busy and haven't had any time to write and Tonite i am going to the movies to see the commuter with Vera! Yay! Okay hope you like this! Let me know :)


End file.
